Some things aren't meant to be or are unfinished
by 4eva-xo
Summary: Austin and Kaylie are going strong but what happens when Nicky comes back to train at The Rock and is determined to win Kaylie's heart? What happens when Sasha introduces The Rock to their new gymnast, Brad Collins, who immediately falls for Kaylie?
1. UNFINISHED BUSINESS

**Make it or break it does NOT belong to me! All rights reserved to Holly Sorenson, creator of the show :)**

**Nicky's P.O.V.**

Worlds have finally arrived.

Sitting in the chair next to Austin Tucker on the NGO's private jet was not what I wanted. He kept rambling on and on about how he'll win Worlds, again and all the "hot chicks" that will be at the hotel. At one point during our conversation, rather _his_ conversation, I really wanted to punch him in the face. He still thinks I'm the runner-up to him in all aspects of his egotistical life. I nearly dosed off but he said that one word, and I snapped awake.

"I'm sorry, what?" I inquired.

"Russo, did you fall asleep again? Listen to me," Austin said turning his head towards me. "Kaylie, she's something. I think I'm falling for her and I think she feels the same way too."

"I've seen the type of girls you 'go out' with. Kaylie's not one of them."

"Yeah, but there's just something about her that makes me pay attention to every single thing she does. I must be going crazy."

I quickly tuned out of this conversation before I say something I regret.

I was hanging by the pool and that's when I saw her, standing on the side looking at Austin. Austin was portraying his alter ego _Mr. Kobalt_ – he was in the pool surrounded by young and hot looking females. "So tell us about your love life, do you have a girlfriend?" A reporter asked. I quickly glanced at Kaylie and saw her tense. I kept my eyes on her and suddenly I saw sadness flash across her face, I saw Austin kissing two women. I can tell Kaylie was heartbroken. Before I knew it, the palm of my hand began to hurt and I looked down to see why, and my fingernails were dug into my palm, veins ready to pop out.

I found myself take a step forward and walking towards Austin but he quickly stepped out of the pool and ran after Kaylie.

Day one of the female's Worlds was rather disappointing. Kaylie took a big step after her vault landing. They girls barely made it through the finals. Seeing Kaylie perform this poorly made my heart hurt. She's not like this. I've seen her train before and this is not the Kaylie Cruz I know.

Words flew that Kaylie asked for a press conference. I came but stayed behind the curtains, out of plain sight. I couldn't really hear what she was saying but a phrase struck me like lightning, _"I have an eating disorder…"_

I can't believe it. How could I not have seen that my Princess was suffering anorexia? I could barely sleep that night, worrying about Kaylie. She must be better if Sasha allowed her to participate in Worlds.

Kaylie was in for Payson on floor. Kaylie, my vulnerable Princess. I could not take my eyes off her when she was performing her routine, a word came to my mind: _flawless._ She was flawless, she was perfect. USA won, because of her flawless routine. They won because of her, the girl that had an eating disorder. Her gymnastics is better; she's better. Seeing her up on the highest podium was a dream. Her smile shone brightly as was her best friends Lauren Tanner's, Payson Keeler's and Kelly Parker's. They finally did it. They won. Kaylie helped USA go down in history with the best comeback of the decade.

After the medals, everyone, including fellow competitors, was congratulating the USA team. Kaylie was pulled into an interview with ESPN but she kept looking around for someone. Her eyes then fixed on what she was looking for, I followed her gaze and mine landed on no other than my fellow teammate, Austin Tucker. She ran towards him, she _ran_ and left the ESPN crew following her. She jumped into _his _arms, not mine. My heart sank.

Reporters began swarming them, one asked: "Austin Tucker, there's nothing between you and Kaylie Cruz is there?"

"Oh, Mr. Kobalt doesn't have a girlfriend does he?" Another asked.

Before she could say anything or before I could interrupt their moment, he said, "Yes, yes I do. If she'll have me." My eyes darted down to her face. She smiled and nodded. He said something that I couldn't quite hear and next thing I knew, he kissed her. _His _lips were on hers. Not mine. I lost her. My heart shattered. I said underneath my breath, "Maybe you have her now, but Austin Tucker, get ready to have your girl taken away from you."

I turned around and headed towards the bar. Once I found a stool, I whipped out my phone and scrolled through my contacts list for the name I was looking for.

"Marty," I said into my phone, "I'm leaving Denver Elite."


	2. MEANT TO BE?

**Chapter 2: Kaylie's P.O.V.**

Worlds are finally over.

I sat there diligently in my chair staring out the window from my pink-and-white painted room. I was wearing my matching track pants and jacket with my The Rock gym bag packed. A knock came at the door and I knew whom it was. I rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

"Austin," I said, smiling brightly.

He pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "Morning, gorgeous." We broke apart and he gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

"You hungry?" I asked. He smiled and I took that as a yes. I led him into the kitchen and sat him down while I started getting eggs out of the fridge and telling him to crack it into a bowl. I heard footsteps and the front door opening then closing. "Leo?" I called out. No answer. The figure then came into the kitchen, and I was stunned, "Dad?"

At the mention of that one word, Austin snapped his head up and whipped it around and looked at my dad. "Mr. Cruz, good morning."

"Austin Tucker, gymnastics' very own bad boy. How could you have the nerve to tell the media, the whole world, that you are dating my daughter, the National Champ and now, the Worlds' Gold Medalist?"

"Dad," I began.

"Mr. Cruz, I understand you're concerned about your daughter, but I promise you, I will not hurt her in any way. I respect her and as I've told you before, I'm falling for her."

My dad looked at me and I knew this was my cue to say something. I began again, "Dad, I know you don't want me dating anybody. But I need Austin. He's, he's." I lost my words.

"He's what?" My dad snapped.

"He's my boyfriend, and I'm falling for him too. He was there beside me when you and mum weren't. He stayed by my hospital bed and encouraged me to get better. He also helped me get back on the Worlds team. You and mum, everyday, you guys fight and you don't pay attention to what's happening to me. Before my fall at Worlds trials, you didn't even know I had an eating disorder. Austin did, he tried to help me but every time, and I push him away. You want to know why? Because, gymnastics is the only thing keeping you and mum together. By losing weight, I'll be able to perfectly perform the Round Off Arabian Mount and I know you and mum will be so proud of me. If I didn't do well in gymnastics, you and mum would not have been together for this long. Please, dad, I need someone that won't run away from me, and that someone is Austin." I finished, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Why are you here anyways? Where's mum?"

"That's what I came here to tell you, she's in Paris for the time being, she told me to come home and take care of you," he said. "I know Austin has helped you, and I will give you guys a chance. If you can prove that he doesn't pressure you into anything and that your gymnastics will still be your main focus, I'll let you guys date. Now go train, don't forget to pack your lunch."

"Thank you, daddy," I gave him a hug, "Let's go, Austin."

He picked up our lunch and put it into my gym bag. He took my gym bag and hung it over his shoulders. He opened the front door for me and closed it when I got out. Austin opened the door of his black Porsche Carrera convertible and closed the door after I sat in. He quickly rushed to the driver's side of the car and put on his seat belt. He turned towards me and asked, "When you said you were falling for me, is it…"

I turned to him, leaning in and giving him a kiss. We broke apart and I smiled. I knew that that was the answer he was looking for. He looked forward and drove towards The Rock.

It was our first day back at The Rock and there was a sea of paparazzi outside of the gym. As we pulled into the parking space, flashes began blinding our eyes and questions flew.

"_Austin, is your relationship with Kaylie Cruz publicity or is it real?"_

"_Kaylie, how did you tame gymnastics' bad-boy Austin Tucker?"_

We got out of the car and Austin came to my side and held my hand. We walked towards the gym door when Austin turned us towards the journalists, and said, "What you see, is what it is. Have a great day." Flashes kept blaring and I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, Austin turned me to face him and kissed me and the photographers went wild, snapping as many pictures as they could of the new "gymnastics power couple".

He broke the kiss and we sauntered into the gym. Once inside, all the female gymnasts ran straight to Austin and continued flirting with him, pushing me further away from _my boyfriend_. Austin gave them his signature bad-boy smirk – and of course, they all melted; I couldn't help but snigger under my breath - and announced, "Ladies, this is my girlfriend, Kaylie Cruz," while walking towards me. I could see the gleam of hope in their eyes died and I said, "In your faces," mentally. They were all murmuring and I could hear one of them saying, "What does he see in her anyways?"

We greeted everyone and afterwards I went into the girls' locker room and took off my tracksuit and put on my signature pink leotard. I pulled my hair into a slick ponytail and tied it with a pink and black scrunchie.

"Austin Tucker, huh?"

Of course. "Hey, Lo," I replied.

"Oh come on! Spill," Lauren pressed on.

"Well, there's nothing to spill. The tabloids said it all."

"Okay, fine, but I'm not done with this conversation," she said while heading out.

I walked out of the locker room with my head down when I bumped into something hard, rather _someone_ hard. "Sorry," I mumbled and I looked up. The expression of shock flew across my face. It couldn't be.

"Nicky? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Princess, I'm back at the Rock now," he said while smiling mischievously.


	3. SOMEONE'S BACK IN TOWN

**Chapter 3**

"What are you talking about? You train at Denver Elite, not The Rock," Kaylie said, still confused about the current situation.

"Denver doesn't need me anymore. They have someone else, you know him, Carter Anderson," he said and immediately regret it as soon as he saw Kaylie cringe at the mentioning of his name. "And plus, The Rock is obviously the more successful gym seeing as it is the home to Worlds' All Around Gold Medalists Kaylie Cruz and Austin Tucker – though my feelings for Tucker have not faltered. And I missed you, Princess."

She was so dumbfounded and was lost for words. Thankfully Austin came to her rescue.

"Russo, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too, Tucker. I'm here to train, I believe the top two male gymnasts at Worlds should stick together, no?" Nicky said while smirking.

He gave Nicky a smirk and said, "Yeah, whatever. Come on Kaylie, lets go train. I'll help you with the full quad twist for your floor routine," Austin replied, wrapping his arm around Kaylie's shoulder and dragging her towards the mats. He could see Nicky's jealous expression from the corner of his eye, and he smiled; enjoying the feeling that Android Nicky Russo had human feelings.

Over at the water fountain, Payson and Lauren were taking a sip before training officially began.

"Is my eyesight faltering or did I just see Nicky Russo?" Lauren asked.

"I saw him too, I wonder what he's doing here," Payson replied.

"Yeah, I bet he's on a mission to get Kaylie back," Lauren smirked. "Parker kept rambling on about how much Nicky missed and loved Kaylie during Worlds. You're lucky you weren't her roommate, she was definitely a pain in the ass."

"Whatever, it's not our problem. This is between the lovebirds and Nicky, let them sort this out."

"But what kind of friends are we if we didn't warn Kaylie about Nicky's motives? Don't forget, Austin will turn into a jealous boyfriend and I'm afraid, someone may get hurt."

"So you do care about others and not only yourself!" Payson announced and Lauren just shook her head. "Anyways, let get to practicing, we've got the Olympics to worry about now."

And with that the girls wandered over to Kaylie.

"Kaylie, what's Nicky doing at The Rock?" Payson asked.

"Hey guys, uhm, well apparently he's back _training_ at The Rock," Kaylie replied while chalking up.

"Wait, what? Didn't he leave us cause there was 'too much drama'?" Lauren said, raising her fingers and air-quoting Nicky.

"Well, whatever. So, Kaylie," Payson began, "What are you going to say to Sasha?"

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"Austin!" Payson and Lauren shouted simultaneously. The whole gym went quiet and everyone looked at them, including Nicky. Austin, hearing his name being called, sauntered towards the girls. "Hey girls, what's up?"

"They're asking what we're going to say to Sasha," Kaylie filled him in on what he was missing.

Austin ran his hand through his gelled hair and shrugged. "Yeah, I haven't really thought about that, you got anything?" Kaylie shook her head. As if on cue, the Olympic Gold Medalist's Romanian voice echoed around the gym, it was deafening.

"KAYLIE CRUZ!"

Panic struck across Kaylie's face and turned towards her friends, helpless. Austin took her hand and they walked towards the stairs with everyone's eyes on them. They headed up the stairs and disappeared into the office. Lauren, Payson, Max and Nicky walked towards the stairs, stood there and looked up into the office. The glass door was closed so they couldn't hear a word.

"Sasha, I can explain," Austin and Kaylie said at the same time.

"There's no explaining to do. I understand. I have been monitoring the two of you. I knew you guys were into each other. I've seen the signs."

"Sasha, I don't understand," Kaylie sighed.

"Even though this is against my beliefs, but I will let you guys be together, Austin helped you during the early stages of your recovery and I see he hasn't done any bad to your gymnastics. In fact, he made you better. You make each other better. Kaylie, we wouldn't have won that gold medal at Worlds without you, you got there with the help of Austin."

"Sir…I…thank you?" Austin asked confusedly.

"Precisely, you guys can continue your romance but once your gymnastics starts degrading, this will end. Got it?"

"Yes, Sasha," both said in unison.

"Kaylie, you may go train. Austin, can I have a moment?"

Kaylie nodded and walked out of the office and down the stairs, still shocked.

"Austin, Nicky is now training with us. You and him must work together and help each other in areas of weakness. He needs help on the pommel horse and well you, I haven't found a flaw about you, but I will. I believe you and Nicky aren't exactly friends but work on it." Austin nodded. "Furthermore, I hope you understand the situation between Nicky and Kaylie…"

"Yes, I understand," Austin cut into Sasha's speech. Sasha nodded and motioned towards the door. Austin followed his instructions and walked towards the pommel horse. He mounted it and began performing his routine.

"Kaylie! Oh my god, are you okay? You don't look okay. What did Sasha say?" Payson asked worriedly.

"Hey guys, I'm fine. Just…surprised," Kaylie replied.

"Surprised?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, Sasha said it was okay for Austin and I to be together, because he said we made each other better," Kaylie responded.

This time, Lauren and Payson were shocked, they're mouths hung open and they didn't say a word. Kaylie smiled.

"Girls! Go train! We only have a few months to Nationals and the Olympics are only 2 years away!" Sasha screamed from the balcony of his office. The girls did as he said and began stretching.

Finishing up her final routine, Kaylie saw Nicky at the Rings through the corner of her eye. He was looking at her and she wanted to impress him. She ended her beam routine with a triple twist and felt satisfaction when she landed it perfectly and saw Nicky stare at her, eyes open wide. She smiled. She turned towards the girls' locker room, went inside and got changed into her matching tracksuit.

She nearly knocked into Nicky, again, when exiting the locker room.

"Kaylie, can I talk to you?" Nicky asked. Kaylie nodded and Nicky began talking. "Look, I know we didn't end on a good note, you know, on Valentine's Day?" Kaylie remembered walking out of the Rock seeing her Mercedes' hood topped with red rose petals in the shape of a heart. She also remembered telling Nicky that he gave her butterflies. Kaylie simply nodded in agreement. "I just want to say that while I was in Denver, I could not stop thinking about you. I have feelings for you, Kaylie, I just didn't want to admit it then, but I'm not afraid of admitting it now. I like you." Nicky leaned closer towards her and he was just a mere inch away from her. He could feel her breath against his skin. He leaned in closer.

"Nicky, I…we can't," Kaylie uttered and stepped away from him.

"I…I know, you're with Olympic-gold-medalist-and-pain-in-the-ass Austin Tucker, but I'll keep fighting for you, no matter how long it takes," he declared and walked out of the gym.


	4. NOBODY'S HOME

**Chapter 4**

It was a Sunday and all elite gymnasts would use this day to relax and sleep in.

Kaylie, however, woke up at 6am to go on a 5-mile run. After, she took a quick shower, grabbed a banana and an apple and drove towards The Rock. Once inside, she stripped down to her signature pink leotard and began training. She loved the feeling of flying while on the uneven bars. She loved knowing she landed her triple twists perfectly on beam, she enjoyed running down the runway, performing a front handspring then performing her 3 and ½ twists. Most of all, she loved her floor routine, she was allowed to let loose and have fun with the dance moves while showing everyone what she was capable of when flipping mercilessly through the air. She loved this life. She was by the water fountain when she heard the door open. She turned and saw the last person she wanted to see.

She threw the cup in the trash and walked, no, she stomped, towards the girls' locker room.

"Kaylie, wait, I have to talk to you," the voice pleaded.

"No, I'm busy. I have to get dressed and go home where my dad is waiting for me," without another word, she got changed and went through the back door to where her car was parked.

She arrived at the gates of the huge Cruz mansion. She quickly punched in the numbers of the security gate and the large gold-colored gates swung open. She drove down the long driveway and parked her car at her usual spot. Her dad's car was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone was jealous of her and her glamorous lifestyle, Lauren as well sometimes. She was the daughter of a retired pop-star Ronnie Cruz and a former Major League Baseball player Alex Cruz. Her trust fund was in the 7-figure range and with the amount of endorsements she was having now, she was sure once she was retired from gymnastics, she didn't need to work. She knows her life is what most people wanted, but underneath, her family was far from perfect.

With a sigh, she cut her engine and walked towards the door of her home. She inserted the key, turned the knob and walked inside, slamming the door behind her. The sound made from the slamming was deafening in the empty mansion. She missed her brother, Leo Cruz, who was away at UCLA. He was a former gymnast, and after winning Nationals when he was 16, he retired the year after. She doesn't want to be like her brother, she is determined to win gold at the 2012 London Olympics; she will win.

"Hey Max, you still going to Cole's party tonight?" Austin said to the phone.

"_Yeah, I'll see you at 6," _Max replied. Austin quickly said bye and shut his phone.

It was 4pm and he needed to get ready. He decided to go for a swim, and when he got out, it was 5pm. He took a shower and once done, he wrapped a towel below his naval. He walked towards his closet, the size of a middle class' family's guest room. He wandered inside and looked through his numerous racks of shirts. He finally picked a purple dress shirt and paired it with Dolce & Gabbana jeans and shoes. He looked in his wall-sized mirror and was happy with his outlook. He gelled his hair to perfection and grabbed a set of car keys from his table and walked out the door.

He arrived at the same time Max did. "You told Kaylie we won't be home yet?" Max asked.

Austin put his hands in his pocket to find his phone but found only his car keys. "Crap, left my phone at home, can I borrow yours?"

"Sorry, bro, mine's charging at home. I told Payson so she'll probably tell Kaylie."

Kaylie's doorbell rang; she was in the midst of watching her performance at Worlds. She lazily got up out of the couch and towards the front door. She turned the knob and opened the door. Once she saw who it was, she attempted to close the door but he stepped in the way.

"Kaylie, please, I need to talk to you."

"Fine," Kaylie replied, stepping aside allowing the person inside. "What do you want, Marty?"

"Sit down, Kaylie," he told her, she listened and sat on the couch with him opposite her. "First, I'm very sorry for everything. I'm sorry for putting you through this, I know that you're hurting and you hate me, but I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to break your family apart, in fact that was the last thing I wanted to do. Your mum and I, it wasn't serious in the beginning. She was alone, your dad was always away, and she came to me just to talk. But then feelings began to develop and the next thing I know, your dad is filing for divorce and your gymnastics got worse."

"Get to the point, Marty, I haven't got all day," Kaylie snapped.

"What I wanted to say is I'm very sorry, and that your mum is living with me in Denver if you want to see her." Kaylie's head snapped away from the TV and stared at Marty, astonished.

"Wait, what? Say that again?"

"Your mum is living with me, in Denver."

"No, she's not. My dad told me she's in Paris, clearing her head and what not."

"No, that's what I told her to tell your dad so he won't be hurt that she's moving in with a different man. She's living with me. I wanted to tell you myself that she's with me, I love her, Kaylie."

_Slap._ "Get out," Kaylie said through gritted teeth. Marty obeyed and drove away.

Kaylie couldn't believe what she just heard; her mum is with Marty. She has given up on her and her dad. Ronnie Cruz, retired pop star, gave up on her. She picked up her phone and dialed Austin's number. There was no answer so instead of calling him again; she got out the door. She finally notices that it is raining but she doesn't care, she's too hurt and confused now and so she began running towards Austin's lake house.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ No answer.

She sat down on his front porch, waiting, in the pouring rain. An hour later, she was still sitting there, not moving at all. She began to feel headaches and lied down. She didn't know when she fell asleep but when she woke up, the moon and stars were out and still, Austin was nowhere to be found. She tried to stand up, but collapsed right after. She sunk back down against his door and curled her body, trying to keep in the warmth. She could feel herself losing consciousness but fought to keep her eyes open.

"Russo! Where you going, man?" Austin screamed across Cole's living room when he spotted Nicky leaving.

"I'm going home, this is not my scene," Nicky replied. Austin gave him a quick nod and turned around to the group of girls behind him.

Nicky got into his car and drove home. He drove past Austin Tucker's house and saw a small figure by his door. He then saw the pink and black tracksuit the figure was wearing and new exactly who it was. He drove his car as close as he could to Austin's gate and screamed, "Kaylie!" She didn't answer, nor did she look up at him. He found this unlike her. He got out of his car and ran towards her. He shook her shoulders but she didn't wake up. He saw her face and it was pale and her body was freezing, "Oh shit, Kaylie." He carried her back to his car and put her in the back seat, allowing her to lie down. He changed his course and drove to Kaylie's home. He rung the doorbell and Alex Cruz opened the door. "Nicky Russo, what can I do for you? Kaylie's not home."

"I know she's not at home, she's in my car, unconscious," he said while pointing at his car.

"What do you mean unconscious?"

"I'm not sure, I saw her lying on Aus…um…the Pizza Shack's porch freezing. I think she sat out there throughout the pouring rain."

Her dad followed him and carried her out of the car and up into her room. Her dad quickly changed her into more comfortable and dry clothes and tucked her into bed. "Thank you, Nicky. Where was Austin?"

"I'm not sure, but when I saw her I knew I couldn't leave her out there." Alex Cruz nodded and Nicky left.

Alex Cruz whipped out his phone and looked his contacts and pressed _Call_ when he found the person. "Sasha, Kaylie can't come into practice tomorrow. She's terribly sick. She'll be back when she feels better."Sasha said it was okay and that she should get better. "Thank you," Alex said before shutting the phone.

Kaylie didn't know when she lost consciousness because when she woke up, she was in her room and in dry clothes. It was Monday morning and it was already 11am. She was late to practice as it is. When she tried sitting up, her muscles gave up. She was exhausted. She saw her dad sitting in the chair next to her with his head on his hands. "Dad?" she croaked. Alex Cruz woke up and saw his daughter looking at him.

"Kaylie, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, very tired," she replied and sunk back into her bed.

"Sasha allowed you to not train until you get better. Nicky drove you home and you were freezing. What were you doing sitting on the Pizza Shack's porch through the pouring rain?" Alex accusingly said.

"I…Dad, can I please have some food?" Alex Cruz nodded and went to the kitchen to find some food for his beloved daughter.

"It's 11am, where the hell is Kaylie?" Austin asked Lauren and Payson. They had their 10-minute break and they were all standing by the water fountain.

"Oh you didn't know, her dad called Sasha and told him she was sick and wouldn't be coming to practice today and possibly tomorrow," Payson responded.

"Wait, she's sick?"

"Yeah, Kaylie said that her dad told her Nicky brought her home," Lauren stated.

_Nicky_. Austin looked around the gym and found Nicky at the parallel bars. Austin was going to talk to Nicky during lunch hour and force him to tell him about Kaylie.

"Nicky, what happened to Kaylie?" Austin demanded.

"Hey Tucker, I'm surprised your _girlfriend_ hasn't told you," Nicky replied while stressing on the word 'girlfriend'. Austin Tucker raised his eyebrow and Nicky knows he has to spill the details. "Okay, she was at your house, well outside your house. She ran to your house in the rain and you weren't even home. She sat outside waiting for you," Nicky began accusingly.

"I was on my way home and I happened to drive past your house – nice lake house by the way – and I saw someone lying on your front porch. I saw her pink and black tracksuit and I knew it was she. I stopped and called to her but she didn't respond. I walked up towards her and nudged her but she didn't even move. I saw her face, it was freaking pale and her hands were so cold, she was freezing. I couldn't leave her there because you were at Cole's party, you probably didn't even come home till midnight. If I left her there until you got back she might have _died_!"

Austin was flabbergasted; he couldn't believe he left her there freezing in the rain. When he got home after the party, he had missed calls from Kaylie but he didn't think it was important and he was drunk. He was ashamed of himself.

"I brought her home and her dad was at home. He asked where he was and I, of all people, covered for your ass. I told him she was at the Pizza Shack. You owe me one, Tucker," Nicky announced and walked away.

Austin ran to his locker and took out his phone. He quickly dialed Kaylie's number. She answered on the third ring, "_Hello?_" Her voice was weak. He felt guilty for her being like this.

"Kaylie, I'm so sorry," he said pleadingly.

"I'm getting better, where were you last night? I called you."

"I was at Cole's party last night and I left my phone in my bathroom. I'm so sorry. I'll come by after practice."

"Okay, bye Austin."

"Bye, gorgeous," he ended the call and shoved his phone back into his locker. Lunch break was nearly over and he barely ate anything. He went into the cafeteria and took one look at the food array. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, instead he felt sick to the stomach because his girlfriend is in bed, unable to train, because of him.

He saw Nicky at an empty table and went towards him. He pulled up a chair and sat down, eyeing Nicky. Nicky looked up at his suddenly non-empty table and smirked at Austin.

"What do you want, Tucker?"

"Why didn't you tell me my girlfriend is sick?" Austin demanded.

"Because, you were at Cole's probably doing shots off some brunette model, not knowing that Kaylie was looking for you because you freaking forgot your phone at home. You know Austin, I'm not meaning to judge, but you're probably the worst boyfriend ever."

Austin was insulted. "And I repeat, she's _my_ girlfriend, not yours, Nicky."

"If you don't be careful, she might be mine," Nicky smiled. Austin stood up and walked away from the table and back into the gym.

At 5pm, Austin quickly ran out of the gym and starts his engine. He pulled up towards the Cruz mansion, punched in the security code and the gold-colored gate opened. He let himself into the house and hopped up the stairs. He knocked on the door. "Come in." He opened the door and saw his girlfriend lying in bed, helpless. She looked so tired.

"Kaylie, I'm so sorry," Austin started.

"Austin, I just have to ask, why were you with other girls at Cole's party?" Kaylie asked while shoving a magazine towards Austin. There were pictures of him dancing with other girls and taking shots with them. The headlines read, "Gymnastics' Bad-Boy Austin Tucker – the life of the party. Our question: where is Kaylie Cruz?"

"I…," Austin stuttered.

"Austin, just go," Kaylie said with a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Kaylie," he said while wiping her tear with his thumb. She flinched, "Kaylie, listen. Those girls, they were throwing themselves at me. I know them, they're friends. They're always at Cole's parties and mine. They're Cole's sister's friends. They mean nothing to me. But you do."

"But," Kaylie insisted.

"No, listen to me, Kaylie. I've fallen hard for you, losing you is not something I can handle."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaylie, I love you." Kaylie's eyes lit up when her boyfriend said this. The only other person who's ever said this to her was Carter Anderson and he ended up breaking her heart. She leaned into his hand that was still cupping her cheeks. He leaned forward and so did she. Their lips met and she felt as if he was truly The One for her. "I love you, too, Austin Tucker." She said while pulling back. He gave her her favorite smirk and their lips met again.


	5. FIRST IMPRESSIONS

**Chapter 5: Brad's P.O.V.**

"_We are now beginning out descent into Denver Airport. Please return to your seat, put your seat back upright and fasten your seat belt. Thank you."_

I sat up and put my seat belt on, as the intercom had told us to. Sitting here in the first class cabin was something I've never done before. In all honesty, I've never been on a plane before.

None of this lifestyle occurred until 2 days ago when no other than Sasha Belov showed up on my doorstep in Portland.

"_Hi…Sasha Belov," I stuttered, shocked, "Come on in."_

"_Brad, I've been monitoring your gymnastics these past few weeks. I must say, you're very talented."_

"_Thank you, sir," I replied, "Not being rude or anything, but why are you here?"_

"_I'm here to recruit you," he said while looking straight into my eyes, "I'd like you to come with me and train at The Rock Gymnastics' Club."_

"_But that's like the best club in the country. I'm not good enough to train there."_

"_Yes, you are. I'm confident in you," he said while taking an envelope out of his jacket's pocket. "If you'd like to come train at The Rock, use these plane tickets. We'll be looking forward to seeing you there, Brad." _

_He pushed the envelope containing airplane tickets towards me and stood up. He quickly said good-bye and out the door he went. _

Walking out of the airport, I wasn't sure what to expect. I saw Sasha standing outside waiting for me. I walked up towards him and he broke the silence, "I knew you'd come," and took my duffel bag. We walked towards his motorbike and handed me a helmet. "Where are we going?" I asked confusedly.

"To The Rock, you're training begins now," he replied and got on the bike. I followed his instructions and got on the bike.

The ride to the club was quick. Once there, I was amazed. First, I was amazed by the parking lot, a Porsche Carrera, a Mercedes convertible and a Nissan convertible were parked next to each other, in the reserved parking spots of _Tucker_, _Cruz_ and _Tanner_. Next thing I noticed were the banners that were hung on the wall of the gym. One read: _Home of National Champion Kaylie Cruz_ and the other read: _Home of Worlds' Gold Medalists Austin Tucker and Kaylie Cruz._ Of course, Austin Tucker trains here. He was, and still is my idol. I've only saw Kaylie once or twice on television while she performed her routine and she was amazing.

I can't believe I'm actually going to train with the best gymnasts in the United States of America. So far, I believe I've made the right decision in coming to Boulder, Colorado.

Sasha pulled me into The Rock, which ultimately brought me back into reality: I was the new gymnast.

"Everybody, may I have your attention please!" Sasha's voice boomed throughout the gym and all gymnasts quickly stopped their routine and ran towards their coach. However, there were 6 gymnasts that were still training.

"Lauren, Payson, Kaylie, Austin, Max and Nicky!" Sasha shouted, "Get here now!"

My vision focused on the six gymnasts that were now approaching us. They were on the US National Team; they were in the position that I wish to be in. My eyes fixed on the small brunette girl that wore too much pink, in my opinion. She was beautiful. Her chocolate brown locks were pulled back into a slick ponytail. She wore no make-up but she stood out from the rest of the gymnasts. I've seen her before, but at this moment, I couldn't really place who she was.

"Brad, this is Kaylie Cruz." Oh. My. God. The girl I was _staring_ at was Worlds' Gold Medalist and National Champion Kaylie Cruz.

"This is Austin Tucker," he continued. Olympic Gold Medalist, my idol. He was glaring at me for some reason I have yet to understand.

"This is Lauren Tanner." She's hot. That was my first impression of Worlds Bronze Medalist. _Hot._

"Payson Keeler." This blonde was beautiful but she seems to be solely focused on gymnastics. She gave me a nod.

"This is Nicky Russo." Ah. He was the Nationals' Silver Medalist.

"Lastly, this is Max Spencer." Austin Tucker's best friend.

"Brad, these six are The Rock's elite gymnast, and you may also know, they are on the US National Team," I nodded. Sasha continued, "Everyone, this is Brad Collins, he's going to be training here at The Rock from now on. Make him feel at home." Everyone clapped and some even cheered. They slowly dissipated and resumed their training.

"Austin, Max, Nicky, Brad, meet me in the office." The other three nodded and walked up a set of stairs. I followed them. Once inside the glass office, we took our seats on the couch.

"Austin, Max, Nicky, I was wondering if it will be okay if Brad can stay at your place for the time being?"

"Yeah, no problem. The lake house could use one more tenant and there is still one guest room to fill," Austin replied. The other two laughed.

"Also, I want you guys to show Brad around Boulder and slowly help him adapt at The Rock."

This time, Max and Nicky answered, "Of course."

"Alright then, Brad, they will show you to the locker room and your locker. Get changed and begin training." We all stood up. "Have a good day."

Max and Nicky went back to their training but Austin showed me around. We walked into the men's locker room and he showed me my locker. He began explaining the rules of The Rock to me.

"Training begins at 6 every morning from Monday to Saturday. Training ends at 5pm. There is no training on Sundays."

"Got it," I said while stuffing my bag into the locker.

"Lastly, we're not allowed to date." I nodded understandingly.

"I just want to say something before you start training. I saw the way you were looking at Kaylie."

_Crap_. So people noticed the way I was staring at Kaylie. "Uh," I began.

"She's off limits. She's my girlfriend."

"But I thought we're not allowed to date?" I asked confusedly.

"Sasha gave us the OK to date." I nodded.

So that was why Austin Tucker was glaring at me earlier.

Training began and I was instructed to go on the Parallel Bars. Austin was helping me perfect my routine. Once my routine was perfected, I couldn't help but notice Kaylie standing by the water fountain. Yes, Austin Tucker has warned me, but I have an urge to talk to her. I walked up towards the water fountain.

"Hi," I said. She looked so beautiful up close.

"Hey," she replied. "So, how's training so far?"

"Painful. I never knew Austin was so harsh on perfecting routines." I sighed.

"Tell me about it," she nodded in agreement. "Once, he made me stay in until I perfected my Double Arabian for floor. Stayed in till about 11pm and I couldn't feel my legs afterwards." I laughed.

"Let me introduce myself. My name's Brad Collins, originally from Portland. Son of Theresa Smith, teacher, and Andrew Collins, businessman," I said while holding out my hand.

"Kaylie Cruz, originally from, well, here. Daughter of Ronnie Cruz, retired pop star, and Alex Cruz, former Major League Baseball star," she replied while taking my hand.

"Ah, daughter of the rich. You know, I've never been on a plane until the day Sasha handed me a one-way first class ticket to Colorado," I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Kaylie!" Lauren shouted. Kaylie turned around and nodded at Lauren.

"Hey, I got to head back to training. Got a title to defend."

"Yeah, no problem. Well, I got to train as well before Mr. hot-head Tucker grills me on 'perfection'". She smiled and walked away. I don't know why, but I enjoyed our short conversation. She was so easy to talk to.

About another hour passed and everyone was disappearing, I don't know where they're going but they were all headed in the same direction. Even the elite girls were gone.

"Collins!" Someone screamed my name. I turned to face the owner of the voice. It was Nicky. "You coming or not?"

"Where?"

"Lunch, idiot. It's our lunch break," he gave me one of those _are-you-stupid_ looks.

I dismounted the rings and followed Nicky, Max and Austin.

The Rock's lunch hall was huge. Filled with an array of food that I've only seen at high-class restaurants. There was a table that stood out to me. It had a red tablecloth draped on it while the other tables were naked. There were seven chairs situated around the table. I saw the elite girls making their way over to the table and I knew it was the "elite table". The elite guys also took their seats and I noticed one empty chair.

"Come on, Brad, are you gonna sit or not?" Lauren questioned. So that seat was for me, I was considered one of the "elites". I felt satisfaction pulse through me and took my seat next to Austin and Lauren. The elites were seated as follow from my left: Austin, then Kaylie, Payson, Max, Nicky, Lauren and lastly me.

"So Pay, you and Max still hiding?" Nicky asked and everyone laughed.

"Shut up!" Payson said, "We're not hiding, we're…"

"Hiding," Max finished her sentence. The group laughed again.

"You guys, Brad doesn't understand the situation. Here, I'll help you out," Lauren said.

"Kaylie and Austin are together. So are Max and Payson. Nicky here and I are single." Now I understood.

"Unfair how Kay and Aus gets to publicly date but Payson and I are freaking hiding from Sasha."

Pair by pair, we went up towards the buffet line to get our food. Once we all had our share of food, Austin said, "Guys, I'm having a party tonight after practice, since you know tomorrow's Sunday and all."

"Tucker is throwing a party! We're in." Lauren chimed in. Kaylie shook her head.

"What's wrong? Keg-stand-Kaylie doesn't want to have fun?" Austin asked jokingly.

"That's not fair, you still haven't told me how you knew about that. And fine, I'll go to your party."

"You in, Brad?" Payson asked.

"Of course he's in! He's living at the lake house anyways," Max informed everyone.

"Get ready to have your mind blown. Austin throws a party like no other," Nicky hollered.


	6. TAKE OUT THE PLATINUM CARD

**Chapter 6**

After practice, Kaylie and Payson went over to Lauren's house to get ready for Austin's party while Nicky, Max, Austin and Brad went back to the lake house to set up the party.

_At the lake house_

They pulled up towards Austin's gate and he quickly punched in the security number. The gates swung open and the two cars drove up the driveway.

Once they got out, Brad was struck in awe. "Holy shit, dude. This is your house? It's like a freaking mansion."

"Welcome to the high life!" The three guys shouted and then laughed.

They helped take Brad's bags into the house and showed him his room. "Dude, this room is probably the size of my house back in Portland." Austin smirked.

"The bathroom is through that door on the left and your closet is over there," Austin said while pointing at the bathroom door and closet respectively. "Shower, change, whatever you want. Be downstairs in 15 minutes. We've got a party to host."

_Tanner mansion_

"Let's go shopping you guys," Lauren said.

"Why?" Payson asked, confused.

"Because, we have a chance to go shopping and _look good_ for one of Austin's party. Who knows who will be there? Olympians, hot guys, models…"

"And Brad?" Kaylie inquired while nudging Lauren.

"What about him?"

"Oh come on, you know what we're talking about," Payson replied.

"Spill, Lo, we saw the way you were technically _undressing_ him with your eyes when Sasha first introduced him. Lauren, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you guys look good together!" Kaylie said.

"Admit it, Lo. You like him don't you? You want to look good for him, huh?" Payson pressed on.

"Aw, Lo, you're blushing!"

"No I'm not!" Lauren exclaimed and smiled. "Anyways, you two need to look smokin' hot for your boyfriends because we all know there are going to be some hot young models at the party."

"Alright, I agree, let's go shopping," Kaylie understood. "I don't need another one of my boyfriend cheating on me again," Kaylie sighed, "Sorry, that wasn't called for."

"So, let's go!"

"Yes, shopping spree! All on me, well my dad's platinum card, that is!" Lauren said while pulling Payson and Kaylie behind her.

_At the lake house_

"Brad, do you know how many hot girls are going to be here tonight? You can't wear board shorts and a simple tee," Austin said while shaking his head.

"Well, I've got nothing else."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, come on," Austin inquired as he led Brad to his room. His room was bigger than the room Brad was currently residing in. Austin disappeared between a set of doors and emerged with a black dress shirt and some jeans. "I have jeans of my own," Brad told him while taking the shirt.

"Bet you do, but this is Armani," Austin notified him, "Don't spill_ anything_ on it."

"Got it Mr. Tucker," Brad smirked.

He placed his new clothes on the chair and turned around to face Austin, who is still standing at the doorway. "So, you and Kaylie; what up?"

"Good. Why'd you ask?"

"You know, just cause."

"What?" Austin inquired.

"You close with Nicky?"

"We're friends. What about him?"

"Nothing," Austin just kept on looking at Brad. "Seriously dude, nothing."

"You're wondering about Nicky and Kaylie, right?" Brad nodded. "They pretended to date some time last year for publicity; they're not into each other that way. At least, not anymore."

"Yeah, sure. Well I don't know about Kaylie, but I'm pretty sure Nicky is in love with her. He kept staring at her during lunch, funny you didn't notice," Brad said. "You know, not to be nosy or anything, but I think Kaylie has a weak spot for him."

"Dude, don't fucking go there."

"I'm just saying, keep your head up."

"Alright, go change. I'll see you downstairs," Austin stepped out of the room and closed the door.

_At the café_

"Kaylie, your dress you just got is so hot! Austin's going to be drooling," Lauren said excitedly.

"Oh my god, you guys, stop it," Kaylie said, embarrassed. "What if there are hotter girls there? He won't be 'drooling' for me."

"Oh please, did you see yourself? Hot. And I never say that, as you both know," Payson explained.

"That's true, Kay," Lauren agreed.

"I won't be the only one looking hot, you guys, oh my god, you're dresses are too die for as well!" Kaylie declared. They all laughed.

"Anyways, guys, let's wrap this up and head to the party. Party starts in," Lauren said and checked her watch, "5 minutes. Let's go, now."

The girls got up and went to the bathroom and got changed. Once done, they went towards the elevator. They got in and went to the parking lot.

20 minutes later, they arrived at Austin's lake house and the party was already in full swing. They drove up the driveway, got out of Kaylie's Mercedes and walked in the door.

"Oh," Brad started.

"My," Max continued.

"Fucking," Nicky said.

"God," Austin finished.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY EVERYONE ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER. WE'RE TRYING TO LENGTHEN THE SUSPENSE CREATED. :D<strong>

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	7. THEY'RE OFF LIMITS

**Chapter 7**

Payson Keeler looked sophisticated but at the same time classy. She paired a navy/green Kirra Pocket Racer Tank dress with navy espadrilles. Her hair was French-braided and tied with a navy scrunchie.

Lauren Tanner looked sizzling hot in an off-white Roxy Backstage Pass dress and white 6" peep-toes. She had waterfall braids on both sides of her head. Both braids met at the back of her head and were pulled together in a braid.

Kaylie Cruz looked outstanding in a purple O'Neill Phish Phan dress and Fendi platform studded leather ankle boots. Her hair was pulled back into a messy, but chic, bun.

All three of them walked into the party at the same time. They stood at the door and all the males' attention was on them. Three guys walked up towards them. The first one said, "Hey girls, never seen you around before."

"You guys are looking hot," the second one exclaimed.

"Can I get you girls a drink?" the third one asked.

"Hey, you guys aren't looking too bad yourself," Lauren flirtatiously said and flipped her hair.

"Yeah, lead the way to the bar," Kaylie continued. The guys smiled and turned around. They began walking towards the bar. "You guys, we're gymnasts. Remember the last time we were at a party?" Payson reminded them.

"Yeah, I did a keg-stand that was more memorable than my gold medal at Nationals or Worlds," Kaylie began, "And my best friend hooked up with my boyfriend."

"Sorry, bad example," Payson apologized, "But Kaylie, you have a boyfriend now. And there are four guys here that are probably waiting for us. Come on, let's find them and not get drunk with three guys we barely know." Kaylie and Lauren understood and nodded. They looked around for the four familiar faces that they see everyday at The Rock.

_The guys' POV_

"Holy shit, dudes, I didn't know they could look _that_ hot. I mean, they look hot daily in their leotard, but this," Nicky said while pointing at them, "This is fucking hot, man."

"Yeah, I agree. Payson is just," Max began but then lost his words.

"Yeah, no doubt," Brad said.

"Who knew my girlfriend and her best friends would show up at an Austin-Tucker-party dressed like that. They had the attention of every single male in this room when they walked in," Austin implied.

"Wait, who are the three guys they're talking to?" Nicky asked.

"My friends. What do they think they're doing?" Austin replied.

"Austin, I think you're girlfriend just agreed with what they were saying, and speaking as a male, I think the guy just said, "Can I get you girls a drink?"" Max answered.

Jealousy spread across all four of their faces even though the only guys that had the right to feel jealous was Austin and Max, seeing as guys that weren't them greeted their girlfriends.

"Come on guys, let's claim _our_ girls. They're free from Austin's friends," Max said. The guys all went up to their girls.

"Hey girls, and can I say: beautiful," Brad said first.

"Thanks," the girls all said simultaneously.

"Come with me, girls," Austin said, "We guys have something to announce." And with that, Austin turned and led them towards the stage.

"We do?" the guys whispered.

"Yeah, we're going to tell every-fucking-one in this room that these three girls can't be touched. They're _ours_, got it?"

"Good plan," Max said while Brad and Nicky simply nodded.

They reached the stage and the boys jumped up. Austin cut the music and everyone turned towards the stage.

"Alright you guys, here's the rules," Austin began.

There were murmurs amongst the crowd, people wondered since when Austin Tucker's parties had rules. They're questions were quickly answered.

"Rule one: drink as much as you can!" With that, everyone cheered.

"Rule number two: the party only ends when we run out of beer or the police breaks this party up." Even more cheers erupted.

"Rule number three, the last rule: these three girls," Austin waved for the girls to come on stage. Whistling erupted from the male crowd. The girls smiled while on stage and they were confused as to why they were up there.

"These three girls," Austin repeated. "Are off limits."

"What?" one of the guys said, "how are they off-limits? They don't look off-limits to me!" All the guys agreed and kept on whistling.

"This young girl here is – "

"Hot!" One of the guys cut Austin off.

"Yes, she is. She's also _my girlfriend_," Austin stressed while sending a death glare to the guy that interrupted him before. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chris, a friend of Sean's," Chris replied. "Anyways, since when did Gymnastics'-Bad-Boy-and-Life-of-The-Party Austin Tucker have a girlfriend?" The guy shouted back. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Clearly, you have not read the tabloids these days," Austin replied.

"The last one I read said: Gymnastics' Bad-Boy Austin Tucker – the life of the party. Our question: where is Kaylie Cruz?" A girl yelled.

"Austin and I may seem like the unlikely couple, but in the end, we're together," Kaylie said.

"Yeah, sure," Chris sniggered, "There's no proof you guys are dating, hot stuff."

"_Hot stuff_? Are you kidding me? So you want proof?" Austin challenged. He moved closer to Kaylie, grabbed her and kissed her. Once their lips parted, they were both gasping for air. Kaylie was stunned and she kept staring at Austin. She then slowly smiled. "Did that shut you up?" Kaylie questioned Chris.

"You guys kissed, so what? Everyone kisses each other."

"Yeah, okay, whatever suits your needs," Kaylie superiorly said.

"Back to the off-limits ladies. Her, she's taken as well. She's my best friend, Max's, girlfriend," he said while pointing at Payson. Even more disappointing grunts erupted from the male crowd and Chris did not question it.

"This blonde beauty here, Lauren Tanner, is," Austin was looking at his friends and they knew exactly what he was worried about: _Lauren Tanner did not have a boyfriend_.

"She's my girlfriend."


	8. A MISUNDERSTANDING

**Chapter 8**

The six elites on the stage whipped their heads to face the person that said those 3 words.

"She's my girlfriend," Nicky repeated. He moved towards Lauren and kissed her. Kaylie, Austin, Max, Payson and Brad stared at them; eyes wide and mouths hung open. They broke their kiss and Nicky said into the microphone, "Now, have a good time and enjoy the party!" The music re-started and everyone began dancing and getting drinks from the bar.

"What the hell, Nicky?" Lauren questioned.

"Hey, I saved your ass okay, Lo? You should be thanking me. If I didn't step up, Chris over there would be sucking your face off later on tonight. And judging by the type of guys you like, he doesn't make the cut," Nicky explained.

"Okay, I know, I know, thanks, Nicky."

"No problem, milady." They all laughed.

"Okay guys, I'm going to the bar to get a drink," Kaylie announced. She moved off away from the group and towards the bar.

"One beer, please," Kaylie said to the bartender.

"Hey, hot stuff, where's Austin at?"

"Oh my god, you again?" Kaylie questioned.

"Bartender, make that two beers," Chris ordered. "What's with the attitude, Kay?

"Don't call me Kay, only my friends can call me that," Kaylie said coldly. "What do you want?"

"Aw, come on, babe, we both know you and Austin aren't together."

"Miss, your beer," the bartender said.

"Thank you," Kaylie grabbed the beer. "Now, Chris, goodbye." Kaylie turned and walked towards her friends, Lauren and Payson, who were dancing on the dance floor.

"Kay, we saw you talking to that ego-maniac, Chris. What did he want this time round?" Lauren asked.

"Well for starters, he called me _"hot stuff"_ and _"babe"_. I walked away before he could say anything more."

"Good idea. I think he believed he could hook-up with you tonight. I mean did you see the way he was staring at you when we were on that stage?" Payson said.

"Yeah, whatever, let's dance."

The girls began dancing to the music that was pumping out of the loud speakers. The DJ then played "Club Can't Handle Me" and the guys began to join the girls on the dance floor. When the song ended, they all took a break and walked off the dance floor. Kaylie was the last one out of their group to leave the dance floor. While making her way off, someone stopped her in her tracks.

"What up?"

"Chris, stay away from me," Kaylie challenged. "I have a boyfriend who could easily kick your ass."

"I want to challenge him, and the prize is you, hot stuff."

A more slow and mellow atmosphere replaced the electric-charged ambience. A slow song, Stolen, came on.

"Let's dance," Chris suggested.

"Uh, no, thank you. I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"One dance, he won't mind."

"Uh, I don't know, Chris."

"Oh come on, Austin's not the jealous type. He won't be jealous, right?"

"I guess so."

"Well then come on, prove that I'm right." She nodded. He took her hand and pulled her towards the center of the dance floor. He brought her hands up and draped it around his neck. He pulled her closer and slid his hands around her slim waist. They swayed to the beat of the song. When the song ended, Chris took her hand and kissed the back of her right hand. He then pulled her closer to him once again. This time, he tilted his head and leaned in towards her.

"Chris," she sighed. She pushed against his chest but failed, as he was much stronger than her. "Relax, babe," he said and kissed her on the cheeks.

_Austin's POV_

Kaylie was the last to leave the dance floor. We were all already at the bar. The next thing I knew, Chris walked up towards her, that bastard. What did he want with my girl?

He somehow managed to charm her with his _gay_ looks and she fucking fell for it. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor and god forbid; it was a slow song. He draped her hands around his neck and his own hands found their way around her waist. That should be me, not the gay-lord.

"Dude, what are you going to do about that?" Brad asked while pointing towards the pair in the center of the dance floor.

"You're all about to find out," Austin said while stomping his way towards the dance floor.

"Don't. Don't go there," Max intercepted.

"Why? You prefer Chris being her boyfriend than me?"

"No, that's not what I'm implying. Don't turn into the jealous boyfriend. You know how much she hates jealous boyfriends. Possessiveness isn't hot, my friend."

"You're right, I'll play cool."

I stood there watching them, and the whole time, my hands were clenched into a fist. The song finally ended and I couldn't wait until Kaylie was in _my_ arms. Suddenly, he took her hands and _kissed_ it. He kissed it!

"It's just her hand, nothing more," I said through clenched teeth.

"What'd you say?" Nicky asked.

"Nothing."

The next thing I knew he leaned towards her and kissed her. Wait, he kissed her, on the lips! Holy shit, this guy is about to be grilled like a hamburger patty in a Sunday barbecue.

"Oh," he yelled. "That is the last straw. He did not just do that, to _my_ girl!"

"Huh?" Lauren asked, confused.

"Don't tell me you didn't see that scumbag lay his lips on my girl."

"Austin, Kaylie would never do that. What were you thinking?"

"Oh, I know she won't do that, but he would."

"I'm going over there," I said and began walking towards them. I could hear the faint shouting from Nicky, Brad and Max saying that I should not be the "jealous boyfriend". But what do they understand? Their girlfriend isn't the National Champion, Worlds' Gold Medalist or is being kissed by the douche bag.

_Kaylie's POV_

Oh. My. God. I let him kiss me on the cheek. Oh. My. God. What if Austin saw?

Chris is looking at me with that look. I can't look away, I feel as if I'm trapped in this gaze.

My gaze broke when I saw someone's fist hit Chris' face. I turned and saw that it was no other than my boyfriend, Austin Tucker. The DJ, as if on cue, cut the music and everyone turned towards us, mouths hung open.

"Austin!" I screamed.

_Austin's POV_

Chris is less than five feet away from me. I stomped closer towards them and my hands found his face. The DJ cut the music and everyone gasped and stared at us.

"Austin!" Kaylie screamed. I looked at Kaylie and she was horrified.

"What? He kissed you on the lips!" I screamed. "What did you expect me to do? Stand there watching him kiss you?"

"Yes, you should have! He didn't kiss me on the lips!" Kaylie shrieked. "He kissed me on the cheeks! I tried to push him away and he was so much stronger than me. I would never do that to you, Austin."

"I…I'm sorry, Kaylie. I'm sorry for overreacting. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion but from where I was standing, it looked like he kissed you on the lips."

"Don't be sorry for overreacting. You should be ashamed for not trusting me," Kaylie said, but her voice began to crack. "From where you were, okay, it may look like he kissed me on the lips, but from where I was, he forced himself on me."

"I'm sorry, I screwed up, again," I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Kaylie said and ran out of the glass doors that led out to the Jacuzzi and the pool.

What should I do? Should I run after her? Maybe I should give her some space.


	9. THE TRUTH COMES OUT

**Chapter 9**

_Kaylie's POV_

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," I said and I couldn't hold it in any longer. My tears began falling and I ran out the glass doors. I took off my ankle boots and put my legs in the water.

I understood why he overreacted. Chris did get close, but he should have trusted me. Did he think I would be like Lauren and hook up with every male that pays attention to me?

Who does he think he is? Just because he's Austin Tucker, the 2008 Olympic Gold Medalist, doesn't give him the right to punch someone without understanding the situation properly. This was the second time he punched someone without understanding the situation. The first time was during my first National Team practice after rehab. Damon came to The Rock and told me he was going after Emily. He hugged me and Austin came out of nowhere and punched him in the abdominals.

"Kay, you okay?" I heard Payson call out from behind me. Lauren came and sat down on my right and Payson on my left.

"How are you?" Lauren asked.

"Hey, guys, I'm just upset that Austin would think I'd cheat on him."

"Well, can you push the sadness aside for a while and eat?" Payson asked.

"We brought you food," Lauren said and nudged me. I giggled and nodded.

"Knock yourself out," Payson said and this time I laughed. They're such great friends. Even though Lauren made some mistakes in the past, I still love her and I think I'll be able to forgive her. I grabbed a piece of hot chicken wing and began munching on it.

"So, what's going on between you and Chris? I mean, he did kiss on the cheek after all," Lauren asked.

"Nothing's going on. But he's not that bad of a guy. He's pretty decent, he's just different."

"How different?" Payson questioned.

"Just different, _friendly_ different. I think he's lonely so he covers it up by being a jerk. When we danced, I saw a different side of him."

_Austin's POV_

Kaylie's been out there for 20 minutes and Lauren and Payson is with her, by her side, comforting her. I knew I had to apologize, sooner or later.

I wandered out onto the patio and down the steps, leading towards the pool where I could see Kaylie, Lauren and Payson were laughing and eating snacks. I put my hand on her shoulders and she jumped. She turned around and her face showed disappointment.

"We'll leave you two alone," Payson said. They stood up and took all the plates with them. They went back into the party.

"Kaylie, I'm so sorry," I began.

"What were you thinking at that moment?" Kaylie questioned.

"It seemed like he was kissing you, and I just couldn't stand there and see that _he_ was with my girlfriend," I sighed. "Kaylie, I love you, you know that, right?" She nodded. "I didn't want to seem like the jealous boyfriend but I couldn't control my anger at that moment. I know you wouldn't do that to me and I trust you, but _him_, I don't trust him at all, Kaylie."

"I understand, Austin, but next time, don't jump to conclusions. Just talk to me about it before you do anything harsh, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm really sorry," I apologized once again. She smiled, "And you know how us guys can be, _very_ jealous."

"I know," she laughed. I leaned in and she responded, she leaned in as well and our lips met.

Our moment was ruined by a group of people purposely cleared their throats. We broke apart and we looked at who ruined the moment.

"Lovebirds, sorry to ruin your moment, but, Austin, you have a party to host, and Kaylie, you have a party to attend," Lauren said. The other gymnasts nodded and agreed.

_Chris' POV_

The impact of Austin's fist on my face woke me up from this "dream" I've been living in. I was pulled back into reality: I tried to steal someone else's girlfriend. I was ashamed of myself. I had to go apologize to them. I knew that all of them, all seven of them, were out at the pool and that's where I'm heading. I found them laughing and having fun.

"Hey, guys," I said interrupting their fun. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me dead in the eye. If looks could kill, I don't think I'll be alive right now.

"I just want to apologize for the way I acted," I began to explain.

"Yeah, you've got a _lot_ to apologize for, dip shit," Lauren scoffed.

"Come on, Lo, give him a chance to apologize," Kaylie sighed. "Carry on, Chris."

I turned towards Austin, "Austin, I'm sorry for trying to steal your girlfriend." Austin nodded.

"Okay, well if you're done, let's go guys," Lauren said. He nodded. They all started walking back into the house.

"Wait, my dad's a jerk, he was never really there for me," I explained. They all turned around.

"And what has this got to do with the situation?" Nicky asked.

"Just hear me out," they all took their seats and looked at me, waiting for me to carry on. "I'm originally from Beverly Hills. My dad is a big-time director and my mum had a few acting gigs, but most of the time, she stayed at home. When I was 4 my mum was diagnosed with pancreas cancer. She died two years later."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Chris," Payson said and I knew she was sincere. The others' facial expression softened and began to understand my background.

"After my mum died, my dad took his obsession for work to a whole new level. For the next few years, I barely saw my dad and when I do, he didn't care about me. He was a jerk and he only cared about his reputation. He didn't help me through my adolescent life. I dropped out of school when I was 15 and my dad didn't even know. He still doesn't. I moved away from Beverly Hills and I've been traveling since. I didn't like the life my parents handed me so I've been doing things that would have got me into trouble when my mum was still alive. 3 months ago, I settled in Boulder and Sean became a friend. I'm living in an apartment downtown. My dad would not fund me for living a life he doesn't believe in."

"It'll be okay," Kaylie ensured me.

"I hope so. Today, I tried to steal someone else's girlfriend. When Austin's fist impacted my face, he brought me back to reality. I didn't want to live this lifestyle, I wanted my old life back. So for that, thank you, Austin. I really needed that wake-up call."

"Yeah, no problem, man," Austin nodded.

"Yeah, so I'm taking the next flight out of Denver Airport and I'm going home. I'm going to go back to school and live a good life." They all nodded and smiled.

"So, I'm going to go. Go pack and everything. I'll see you guys around?"

"Yeah, if you do decide to visit Boulder again, just come find us. You know where we'll be," Max said and the others agreed.

"Thanks, again, Tucker," I said and I waved good-bye to all of them. I got in my car and drove to my hole of a house. I packed all my belongings and rushed to the Denver International Airport. I checked in at the first-class counter and got my boarding pass. I went towards the lounge and sat in there until it was time to board the plane. An hour later, I walked towards the gate and got on the plane. Before I turned my phone off, I sent my dad a message: _Dad, I'm coming home. On a plane right now_.

When I arrived at LAX, I got out, took my baggage and out the airport. I found my chauffeur waiting for me and I said 'hello' to him. He took my luggage's and put it in the trunk of the black Rolls Royce limousine. He opened the door for me and I got in. I found a beer inside the mini-fridge and popped it open. My phone beeped and I took it out. I saw I had a new message, it read:_ Hey man, thanks for apologizing. Sorry for the punch, though. You're doing the right thing, going back to your life. Come visit us sometime – Austin._ I smiled because even after everything I did, they still forgave me. I replied:_ Yeah, no problem. Will do, you guys come over to Beverly Hills anytime, will be your personal guide – Chris._

I arrived home, the mansion was like that the last time I saw it. The gold gates of the mansion swung open and the limo drove up the ½ a mile driveway. Dad installed a new fountain in the front yard of the house. The mansion, itself, was an acre wide. The butlers rushed out and took my luggage from the trunk of the limo.

"Welcome home, Mr. Collins," all of them said simultaneously. They led me into the house. I walked up the familiar grand staircase up to the first floor. I took the familiar route that led me to my room. My room overlooked the back of the house, the waterfall-pool and the tennis court. It felt good to be home. I settled into my bed and turned on my 52" TV. I nearly drifted to sleep when a knock came at my door. "Come in," I called out. The door opened slowly and the figure came in the room. I sat up quickly. "Welcome home, son." My dad said, smiling.

"Thanks, dad, I missed home," I replied.


	10. SPARKS FLY?

**Chapter 10**

It was Monday and all the elite gymnasts were at the gym earlier than everyone else, despite their drama-filled weekend.

Kaylie was on vault practicing her perfected 3 ½ twists. Meanwhile, Payson was on floor "blooming like a flower". Lauren, the "Queen of the Beam", was living up to her reputation, she was practicing the "Lauren Sizzle".

Kaylie, finishing her vault walked up to Lauren on beam and asked her, "What's up with you and Nicky?"

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked while swaying her hips.

"You know what we mean," Payson told her.

"We've been hanging out and talking more than usual, why do you ask?"

"I'm sensing a small crush here, Lo," Kaylie pointed out giving Lauren a wink.

"Okay, there's nothing going on; get over it, let's get back to practice." And with that, the girls went back to their apparatus and kept on practicing for Nationals that are only 2 months away.

The elite guys were all at the water fountain, chatting and taking a break.

"So, Nicky, what's up with you and Lauren?" Max questioned while taking a sip of water.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," Nicky shrugged.

"Oh, come on, you would not say "She's my girlfriend" to the Bitch-of-the-Beam if you didn't have any feelings for her," Brad explained.

"Yeah, man, I mean its Lauren after all. She hooked up with Kaylie's boyfriend and multiple other bad things. And you defended her. So there must be something going on between you and her," Austin said.

"No, yes," Nicky stuttered, "I don't know. Maybe?" The guys chuckled.

"And here, I thought you had the hots for Kaylie," Brad said and Max agreed.

"Yeah, I was ready to punch you if you made a move on Kaylie," Austin smirked.

With that, Nicky shifted his weight to his other foot. He had tried to make a move on Kaylie. He tried that on his first day back at The Rock. He has to tell Austin about the _almost_ kiss. And he's going to tell him now.

"Austin, there's something you should find out," Nick professed and feeling uneasy.

"What's up? I get that you like Lauren cause she's hot but what else?"

"I like Lauren cause we've been hanging out quite often now and I accept that she can be a total pain but that's one of her many great and, and yet, annoying traits. Anyway about Kaylie, two weeks ago when I came back from Denver, Kaylie and I was alone at the gym and I kind of made a move on her. I'm sorry that you had to find out from me I just thought she would have told you. I'm sorry, man."

"What move did you make?" Austin asked.

"I tried to kiss her. But she pushed me away so nothing happened so no worries, man."

Austin could feel anger boiling inside of him. He looked at Kaylie. She saw him look at her and she smiled and blew him a kiss. He smiled back. He knows she'll never cheat on him so maybe, this shouldn't be what may break them up. He let the anger cool and turned back to Nicky.

"Well that's in the past and it seems like you like Lauren now so yeah, no worries."

"Thanks," Nicky said and nodded at him.

After practice, the elites all met up outside of The Rock.

"Hey, let's go to Spruce Juice," Kaylie requested. They all nodded and agreed. "Alright, uhm, the girls can come with me in my car and the guys, well you sort it out." Kaylie chuckled.

"No, Kaylie, you're coming with me. Payson go with Max and Brad, Nicky and Lauren, take Nicky's car," Austin suggested. They all agreed and Austin took Kaylie's hand and led her towards his car. He turned her around and said, "Kaylie, Nicky told me about the almost kiss."

Kaylie slumped against the door of his Porsche Carrera. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Nothing happened so I just didn't want you to get worked up because of it," Kaylie confessed.

"No, it's okay. I forgave him anyways."

"Wait, what?" Kaylie asked, confused. "You forgave him? Huh, who knew Mr. Kobalt could forgive someone easily," Kaylie said sarcastically and smiled.

"Well, it is the past, and as you said. Nothing happened. Plus, he likes Lauren so I've got nothing to worry about."

"He likes Lauren? Nicky. Nicky Russo likes the "Bitch of the Beam"? That's funny, Austin."

"No, I'm serious, he told us during our water break. He likes her, hence the "She's my girlfriend" quote at my party."

"Oh my God! He actually likes her!" Kaylie was chuckling.

"He sure does," Austin grimaced and turned to face Kaylie. He gave her a sweet peck on her lips, pulled back, and said, "Let's go, they're all probably already at Spruce Juice." She nodded and he opened the door for her, she got in and he rushed to the driver's seat. Once in, they drove towards Spruce Juice.

They all arrived at the Spruce Juice and found a table by the wall and ordered their usual drinks.

"So…Nicky any girls around here that you have your eyes on?" Kaylie questioned giving him a smile.

"Girls? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on Nicky. I know about Lauren. You have to tell her," Kaylie whispered in Nicky's ear.

"Austin told you, huh? Well I guess. But I can't tell her, she's just Lauren."

"Yeah. Lauren, one of my best friends. She need an explanation, you owe her one," Kaylie told him, trying as hard as she could to convinced.

"Alright, I will."

Thoughts came rushing through Nicky's mind and it took a lot of courage for him to speak.

"Lauren, can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure, hold up," Lauren answered. She took her chocolate milkshake and walked towards Nicky.

They walked to the entrance of the Spruce Juice and Nicky had a nervous look while Lauren wore a confused look.

"There something I wanted to tell you for a while, ever since Austin's party."

"What is it? Just tell me, I'm all ears."

"The truth is ever since the party, we've been hanging out a lot and we talked a lot. I realized that we have lots of things in common and feelings start to grow," Nicky explained, "So what I'm saying is...I…uh…I like you."

Lauren starts laughing hard and told him, "That's funny, Nicky. I never knew you had so much humor, so really, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"That's it. I like you."

"Wait…what? I thought that was…"

"Well you thought wrong," Nicky interrupted.

"Oh…Nicky. I…don't know."

"Oh great. So you don't like me?"

Nicky couldn't believed that Lauren rejected him. He felt so devastated and heart broken.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Nicky. You just dropped a huge bomb on me," Lauren pointed out to him.

"So is it a rejection?"

"Not a rejection. It's an I'll think about it," Lauren suggested, "Give me some time Nicky, you can't just drop the news and then expect me to answer right away."

"Alright. I'll give you time but just so you know you don't have a lot of time." She nodded and they walked awkwardly back towards their group who were now laughing and joking, they took their respective seats.

Kaylie looked at him and said, "So, did you get the 'milkshake'?" He simply shook his head and she mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He simply shrugged his shoulders and slumped in his chair.

They all sat there for about another hour and a half. They all stood up to leave and got in their respective cars. In Nicky's car, Lauren told Brad to ride shotgun and she'll ride in the back. Lauren and Nicky barely looked at each other, or talked to each other, the whole way back to The Rock for Lauren to get her car. When they arrived at The Rock, Lauren lazily said, "Bye, see you guys tomorrow." Brad said good-bye and Nicky mumbled something under his breath. He pulled out of the parking lot and stayed silent.

"Dude, why the weirdness between you and Lauren?" Brad questioned out of the blue.

"Uh yeah, about that, I told Lauren I like her," Nicky said while gripping onto the steering wheel.

"That's great, I guess?" He questioned when he saw the look on Nicky's face.

"Yeah, she rejected me. She says she needs time to think," Nicky explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, man. She'll come around."

"I hope so," Nicky mumbled.

Over the next few days, the tense atmosphere between Lauren and Nicky still lingered. They barely talk to each other, or even look at each other, at The Rock. Saturday after practice, Nicky was taking out everything from his locker and putting everything into his duffel bag.

"Nicky?" Lauren asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I…uhm… I'm leaving."

"Again? To where this time? _Pinewood_?" Lauren asked.

"No, I'm going to LA, moving in to Chris' house for a while."

"Why?" Lauren was confused.

"Because, I was rejected by two girls. First Kaylie, now you," he explained.

"Nicky, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I didn't know you even like me. It kind of came out of nowhere. You can't leave because of that."

"I've been thinking about leaving for a while now. I guess what happened between you and I kind of solidified my move."

"So, what gym are you going to train at?"

"When I said 'leave', I'm leaving both Boulder _and_ gymnastics," Nicky said, looking at Lauren. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Before I go, I just want to do something." He placed his hand on Lauren's cheeks and caressed it. He leaned in and he kissed her. After a while, he broke the kiss, picked up his duffel bag and walked out of the gym.


	11. BEATING THE CLOCK

**Chapter 11**

Lauren stood there and stared into the darkness. After a few minutes, she returned to reality. Lauren took out her phone and sent a text to Payson: _Payson, meet me at Kaylie's in 10._

They both arrived at Kaylie's house and they rang the doorbell. Kaylie answered and she was confused as to why her two best friends were at her house at 8:30pm.

"Come in," Kaylie said while moving aside, allowing her friends in. They sat down on Kaylie's couch.

"So, what's up Lauren?" Payson asked.

"Nicky's leaving," Lauren said, staring at the TV.

"What?" Kaylie questioned. "Why? Where's he going? What gym?"

"Yeah. He's going to LA tomorrow morning, he's moving in with Chris or something. Apparently because he was rejected by two girls: Kaylie and I. And he's not going to any gym," Lauren explained.

"Wait, why did you reject him, Lauren?" Payson asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Nicky likes Lauren," Kaylie quickly filled Payson. She nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, wait, what did you mean by "he's not going to any gym"?" Kaylie inquired.

"Oh, apparently he said he's leaving Boulder _and_ gymnastics," Lauren said while stressing on the 'and'.

"What? He can't do that. Nationals is only 2 months away!" Payson screamed.

"Yeah, I know. And I don't want him to leave," Lauren sighed.

"Then you have to go tell him that," Kaylie suggested. "Lauren, do you like him?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"Okay, well then you need to go to the airport tomorrow morning and stop him from leaving," Payson proposed. Kaylie nodded and laid her hand on Lauren's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"How about you guys stay over tonight? Lauren, we'll go to Denver Airport with you tomorrow morning. Do you know what time his flight is?"

"Good idea, his flight leaves at 10am," Lauren said.

"Alright, it's a slumber party. I haven't had one in forever. I'll set the alarm for 8am," Payson smiled.

"You guys are the best, what would I do with out you both," Lauren starts to tear up.

"Alright Lo, let's sleep and we'll get your man tomorrow!" Kaylie told her with enthusiastically.

They all went to bed but Lauren still had something on her mind. She was afraid that she wouldn't catch him in time. What would she feel if you couldn't? Does she admitted to herself that she likes Nicky?

Meanwhile, Nicky was driving towards a bar where Austin, Max and Brad was waiting for some details. Nicky got there and stepped out of his white Audi and gave the keys to the valet. He stepped inside the dimmed room and tried to look for his bros. After looking around he spotted them by the booth besides the vintage painting. Nicky walked casually towards the booth and smiled at his friends.

"So how are you taking the news?" questioned Max.

"What?"

"Brad filled us in about Lauren and you," Austin told him.

"Oh right. She rejected me and you guys probably know that already because of Brad, thank you," Nicky looked at Brad and said sarcastically.

"Sorry dude but they wanted to know."

"I got news for you guys too," Nicky pointed out.

"Well when it involves Lauren the 'Queen of the Beam' then it is always interesting to hear about," said Austin.

"Not funny. That girl I tell ya, could have been my girlfriend but…not the point. My news doesn't involve 'Queen of the Beam' at all. It involves Chris and I."

"Chris? What about Chris? He left," Max told him.

"LA."

"What?" everyone questioned.

"LA. That's where I'm moving too. Chris? I'm moving in with him for a while."

"WHY? Just cause of Lauren. She's Lauren, man. This is just like last time you were here. Kaylie and you moving to Denver?" Max notified Nicky.

"That's Kaylie. I was heartbroken when I left and I am."

"Dude…" Austin began.

"No. I'm leaving to the airport tomorrow morning and I kissed her goodbye," Nicky interrupted.

"We get it okay, Nicky? Let us give you a ride tomorrow," Austin suggested.

"Yeah okay."

The next morning, the girls woke up and got ready. Lauren was still feeling uneasy and Kaylie gave her a friendly hug to cheer her up. When they finished taking turns for the shower and putting on make-up they all went down to the kitchen and get a quick breakfast.

_Lauren's POV_

We all filed into Kaylie's Mercedes and drove off towards Denver Airport. I sat in my seat uncomfortable, questions were filling my head. I was worried. What if I couldn't get to him in time? What happens if he doesn't want to stay in Boulder?

"It's going to be fine, Lo, relax," Payson assured her.

"Yeah, we'll get there in time," Kaylie said while staring at the road.

"Just to be sure, Kaylie, can you drive a little bit faster?" Lauren asked.

"Lo! I'm already going at 90 miles per hour, any faster and we might get pulled over by the cops," Kaylie informed her.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous," Lauren said apologetically.

_Nicky's POV_

I checked in and my baggage is being transferred to the plane. Austin, Max and Brad were waiting for me at the café. I walked towards them and sat down in the empty chair.

"We're going to miss you, man," Max said.

"Yeah," Austin agreed. "You and I, we have our fights sometimes – mostly about Kaylie – but in the end, we're best friends man. All of us."

"I've only known you for like two weeks, but I'm actually going to miss you, dude," Brad explained.

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys too. I'll miss taking home the silver at Nationals behind you, Tucker," he chuckled. "Oh man, I'm going to miss Boulder."

I'm gonna miss the girls too. Kaylie, Payson and Lauren. Lauren, the Queen on the Beam. I'm gonna miss her like crazy, we started out as just teammates and then we became friends. Now I screwed it all up by confessing. I might be crazy here but I just hope she comes and say goodbye. I just hope she can stop me from leaving.

"So call us when you land safely?" Austin reminded him.

"Yeah I will. You guys take care. I'm gonna visit. Don't worry we still have time. It's not 10 yet. Chill."

_Lauren POV_

Payson and I rushed inside the airport looking at the screen to find the gate, the flight and the time. It said BOARDING. Oh. My. God. Are we late? I hope not.

"We should wait for Kaylie since she is parking our ride," Lauren suggested.

"We've got no time for that. You've got no time. You should go and I'll wait for Kaylie."

"What? No. Leave no woman behind."

"Circumstances changes and this calls for it," Payson pointed out, "Besides you got a guy to catch."

Payson smiled at me and I laughed. I wasted no more time and started to run. I looked for every single check-in counter and hoping that Nicky is somewhere here.

_Nicky POV_

She's not coming. Might as well board now.

"She's not coming guys. I should go."

All of us had our last group hug and we broke apart as I walked towards my boarding gate when I heard someone was calling my name. I was confused. I thought I heard Lauren's voice calling me. It was bazaar. She couldn't be here, she should be at home, probably getting those Korean foot massage.

The guys were yelling, "Nicky is here! Run faster!"

I finally turned around to see what was all the yelling and fussing about. As I turned around, I saw her and she jumped on me. We both fell and met up with the floor.

_Lauren POV_

Nicky. Nicky shouldn't be heading to the boarding gate now. Could he? His boarding gate was what number? Payson. She said the number 7. His gate is number 7? Great! That's near. I could get there in time. I ran as fast as I could. Passing shops that I would have always stopped for like LV, Chloe and of course Burberry. Those shops were something I would exchange for anything although that can wait now that I have someone I want to chase after. I'm so used to be chased by boys but Carter. Carter was different. That was the first time I had to chase a guy. It wasn't even my guy.

Carter was with Kaylie but I always had a secret crush on him. Then I lost my virginity to him, I thought if I had Carter, my life would be complete. It was when Carter chose me over Kaylie. Finally. I then had to chase Max. Max was now with Payson. I'm happy for them.

Now. I'm chasing Nicky. Three times the luck right?

Wait…was that? NICKY! THE GUYS! I rushed over to them as soon as I saw them. I ran faster than I thought I did. I ran pass the guys and jumped straight for Nicky.

"OW!" Nicky screamed.

"Sorry, Nicky," I told him and helped him up.

"Lauren, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your Korean foot massage?"

"I cancelled it. Look Nicky."

"I'm late Lauren."

"We've got to talk. About you're confession…" I started.

"Lauren, there's nothing to talk about. You rejected me and now I'm leaving," Nicky interrupted.

"Nicky. Would you just listen for a second?" I shouted while trying to catch my breath.

Nicky stood in front of me waiting for an explanation. I had to admit it to him.

"Nicky, when you confessed to me about your feelings for me and when you wanted an answer, my answer was 'OH MY GOD YES!' and it still is," I told him giving him a big smile.

"So you're saying?" Nicky smiled back and asked.

"Yes. I'm not saying. I'm answering."

Nicky then pulled me in and gave me a huge hug and I leaned in and gave him a peck on his lips. This is the moment I've been dreaming about. Prince Charming. Well I always thought it would be Carter but now, it's Nicky.


	12. MR KOBALT RETURNS

**Chapter 12**

_Austin's P.O.V._

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"_Hey, Austin, it's me Tony, you're manager."_

"Oh yeah, hey, what's up?"

"_Just to let you know, Mr. Kobalt is touring Asia to promote Kobalt sunglasses."_

I sat straighter in my couch and felt excited. This was my first ever tour. "That's cool. When are we leaving? For how long?"

"_For two months, we're leaving on Saturday."_

"Wait, what? Saturday? But that's only tomorrow, how am I going to tell Kaylie?"

"_Figure something out, I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow. See you then."_ The line went dead. What am I going to say to her? She's going to be alone for 2 months. Two. I don't know if she'll be okay with this, but I am not going to be okay. I am going to miss her so much. Wait, that's it. I'll ask her to come with me, she'll say yes, of course she'll say yes.

I went up to my room and began packing my necessities: my signature cologne, sunglasses and a few pairs of shirts and jeans. I won't pack much clothes because I'll be able to buy them in Asia, after all, I _am_ Austin Tucker. After packing my things in my Burberry suitcase, I took out my phone and sent a text to Kaylie saying, _"Dinner tonight? I'll pick you up at 7, dress up. See you soon, love you xx."_ I closed my phone and walked out of my room.

I went down the stairs and found Nicky, Max and Brad sitting on the couch, watching a football match on ESPN.

"Hey guys, I've got news," I greeted them. They turned the TV down and turned towards me.

"What's up?" Brad asked.

"I'm leaving Saturday."

"Wait, why?" Max asked, intrigued.

"My manager just called me. I'm touring Asia for Kobalt sunglasses for two months. Starting tomorrow," I explained.

"That's a once in a lifetime chance man, you have to go!" Brad said.

"I know, but…" I started.

"But Kaylie," Max finished for me. I nodded.

"I'm going to dinner with her tonight, convince her to come with me on this tour. After all, the "gymnastics' power couple" should tour together shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, but is she going to go? Nationals is a mere month and a half away, and you know how she is," Nicky notified me.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to try. I'm going to freaking miss her so much if I leave her here. I love her, two months away from her is going to be _hell_ for me without her," I said while rubbing his temples. "Anyways, I'm going to go get ready. Picking her up in half an hour. See you guys later." I walked up to my room and took out my nicest suit: a black Valentino suit with a purple, silk dress shirt and a black tie. I wore Valentino leather shoes, polished to perfection. I gelled my hair to the degree that Kaylie loved and put on my signature cologne. It was 6:45pm. I walked downstairs once again. "See you guys later," I said to the guys who were still watching the football match. "Good luck!" The three boys replied. I grabbed my keys and walked out towards my black Porsche Carrera. I cleared all the trash that was in the car and put in my mix CD that was made especially for Kaylie. I put the hood down, put my seat belt on and drove towards the Cruz mansion.

I punched in the security number and the large gold-colored gates swung open. I drove up the driveway that I have done so many times before, but this time, it felt different. This may be one of the last time I'll drive up my girlfriend's driveway before I leave for two months. I got out of the car and rung the doorbell. On the third ring, someone opened the door; it was Kaylie's dad, Alex Cruz.

"Mr. Cruz, good evening," I said.

"Austin, she's nearly done, come on in," he motioned for me to come in the house.

"Thank you," I said and walked in. I sat in the chair in the living room. It seemed like an eternity waiting for Kaylie to come down, when in reality, it took only 5 minutes before she descended the stairs. She looked stunning. I could tell she was wearing a pink Chloe dress and black Louis Vuitton wedges. Her hair was curled to perfection and she had a perfect amount of make-up on. Her outlook amazed me. I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"You look so beautiful," I announced.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said and smiled. "Let's go."

I opened the main door for her and closed it. I helped her into my Porsche Carrera, put her seat belt on and then went over to my side of the car. Once I got in, I couldn't stop looking at her. If she won't come with me to Asia, then I honestly don't know what I'm going to do.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kaylie abruptly asked while looking in the car mirror.

"No, there's nothing on your face," I chuckled, "It's just, you're absolutely stunning." I leaned in and kissed her. She responded and kissed me back. We broke apart and I drove towards the restaurant.

Once we arrived at Le Privilege, the valet opened my door and I gave them my keys. I rushed towards the other side of the car and opened Kaylie's door and took her hand. I entwined my fingers with hers and we walked into the restaurant.

"Name, please?" The maitre d' asked.

"Tucker, Austin Tucker," I replied.

"Ah, Mr. Tucker. It's a privilege to serve you tonight. Follow me, please," he replied, taking menus and walking us towards our table. We took our seats.

"So, Austin, what's the occasion?" Kaylie asked.

"Kaylie, I don't know how to say this. I don't even know if there's a good way of saying this," I began.

"You're breaking up with me?" Kaylie asked, she looked hurt.

"What? No. No! I'd never break up with you, Kaylie."

"Then what is it?" She relaxed.

"I'm going to Asia for two months, promoting Kobalt sunglasses." I looked at her, she was clearly shocked.

"Okay? When?"

"Tomorrow." She just kept staring at me. She didn't say anything. "I want you to come with me," I said and took her hand.

"Austin, I can't," she replied, "Nationals are only one and a half months away. You're not going to go to Nationals?"

"Kaylie, I know, but I can't take two months away from you. I just can't. And I am going to Nationals; they're letting me come back to the States for Nationals. Once it's done, I'm going back to complete the tour and I'll be back."

"I'm going home."

"I'll drive you," I insisted.

"No. I'll walk." She got up and I could see tears were forming in her eyes. She ran out before I could say another word or stop her from running away. I sat there for a while, collecting my thoughts. After about 20 minutes, I got out of my seat as well, got out of the restaurant and asked the valet to bring my car around. I got in and drove towards Kaylie's house. I punched in the security code. I ran towards the front door and knocked. Alex Cruz opened the door and looked straight into my eyes. "Can I please talk to Kaylie?" He shook his head.

"I don't know what you did to her, but she doesn't want to talk to you right now," Alex replied.

"Sir, please," He shook his head, again. "Well, then, goodnight. Can you just tell her my plane leaves at 11 tomorrow morning? Thank you." I turned around, got in my car and went home.

_Kaylie's POV_

I woke up at 7:30am. My cheeks were tear-stained. I looked in the mirror and I was a mess. I still had my Chloe dress and my LV wedges on. After dinner last night, I went straight to bed, I wasn't bothered to get changed or wipe off my make-up. I walked downstairs, looking like a zombie. My dad was taken aback when he saw me.

"Uh, honey, Austin says his plane leaves at 11," he told me. I just simply nodded. I love Austin. I know I have to go talk to him. I picked up my car keys from the kitchen cabinet and out the door I went. I heard my dad say, "Are you not going to go change?" I ignored him. I needed to talk to Austin now.

I arrived at his lake house, and rung his doorbell. Brad opened the door and he was shocked. "Uh, Kaylie, you look like you just rose from the dead. You okay?" He tried his best to hold back his laughter. I did look like a zombie, I know that. "Is Austin still here? Can I please talk to him?" He nodded and allowed me in the house. "He's upstairs," Brad said. I passed Nicky and Max on the way towards the stairs. They stared at me horrified. Nicky choked on his breakfast cereals and I could tell Nicky had a mini heart attack. I walked up the stairs and arrived outside Austin's room. I knocked on it. "Come in," he said. I opened the door slowly and stepped in. "Hey, did you see my…" he began but then turned around and saw me. His mouth hung open and eyes open wide. "Kaylie…" He moved towards me and I allowed him to take my hand.

"Austin, I'm so sorry for running out of dinner last night. I was just, upset and angry, and I'm so sorry," I began tearing.

"Kaylie, ssh, don't cry," he said and wiped the tears off my face. He enveloped me into a hug and stroke my hair.

"Austin, I really want to go with you, but I can't. I have Nationals to worry about and-"

"I understand, I'm just going to miss you so much, Kaylie," Austin interrupted me. He pulled back and kissed me. "Will you send me to the airport?" I nodded, tears still flowing out of my eyes. He took my hand and led me to his walk-in closet. "Kaylie, you need to change, you're still wearing your dress from last night, and you're make-up is just…" I laughed at that.

"I know, you got anything of mine in there?" I questioned. He took one of my cropped jean shorts out and a black The Rock t-shirt that belonged to me. I took it and went into the bathroom to change and re-do my make-up. 10 minutes later, I walked out and Austin smiled. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Less like a zombie right?" I chuckled.

"Definitely. Come here, Mrs. Kobalt," he smirked and pulled me towards him. He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. "Let's go, it's time," Austin said suddenly. He led me out of the room while holding my hand. Max and Brad went with Nicky in his white Audi and I went with Austin in my Mercedes. An hour later, we arrived at Denver Airport. I asked Max to park my car for me and I walked inside with Austin. There were girls who were throwing themselves at Austin and asking for his autograph and for a picture with him. I just smiled. I'm going to miss him so much. Some of them also asked for my autograph and I happily gave it to them. There were a few reporters there.

"Austin, how long are you going to be gone for?" one reporter asked.

"Two months," Austin replied.

"What about Kaylie, is she coming with you?"

"No, she will not, although I really want her to," Austin said while pulling me closer to him.

"Can we please take a few photos of the power couple before you are separated for two months?" the reporter asked.

"Sure," Austin replied and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Flashes were bizarre and at one point, Austin turned me around and gave me a kiss. The flashes came more often. He pulled back and now he led me towards the gate that he was departing from. This is it. The last time I'm going to see him before a two months separation from each other. I looked at him, trying my hardest to hold back my tears. "Bye, Kaylie," he whispered. I knew he was also trying to hold tears back. "I'm going to miss you so much, Austin Tucker," I replied.

"I love you, Kaylie. Just call me whenever you need me, okay? I'll always be there for you."

"I love you too, Austin. I know, so see you at Nationals?" I asked him.

"It's a date," he smirked. He gave me one last hug and a kiss that I believe lasted for an eternity. He turned around and walked away from me, into the airplane. This time, I could not hold back my tears anymore and my emotions came flowing out.

I wiped my tears away and took my cell phone and dialed Payson's number. She picked up after the fifth ring. _"Hello?"_ She said into the phone.

"Payson, are you free? Can I come over?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?" She questioned.

"I'll tell you about when I come over. Can you call Lauren and tell her to come over as well?"

"Yeah, see you soon." I hung up. I took my keys from Max and found my car in the second floor of the parking lot. I got in and drove as quickly as I back to Boulder and to Payson's house. Once I got there, I rung on the doorbell. Lauren and Payson answered. They moved aside and let me in.

"What are you wearing?" Lauren asked, looking up and down at me.

"Uh yeah, I, uh," I stuttered. Thankfully, Payson came to the rescue.

"Lauren!" she lightly punched her. "Kaylie, what's wrong?"

I broke down again and they wrapped their arms around me. I explained to them what's going on. "Austin's gone, he's in Asia for two months promoting Kobalt sunglasses. I miss him so much!" They comforted me and took in turns bringing me napkins. "I love him so much, and being away from him for one and a half months, I don't think I can stand it. I need him. I didn't know how much I needed him until now. And now, he's gone." I cried even harder.

"It'll be okay, Kay, you'll see him during Nationals," Payson said.

"Yeah, time will fly by fast Kaylie. We'll be training even harder now that Nationals is so close. The next think you know, you'll be in his arms again," Lauren comforted.

"Anyways, enough about me. How's Nicky, Lo?" I asked, shifting the attention towards Lauren.

"He's fine. We're great."

"How far have you gone?" Payson asked curiously.

"Not far, we haven't even been on a date at all," Lauren shrugged.

"Are you thinking of going all the way any time soon?" I asked her.

"No. I actually like Nicky and I think this is going somewhere so I want to take it slow. How about you and Max, Pay?"

"Not good."

"What's up?" I questioned her.

"Max. I think he's cheating on me," Payson told us feeling nervous.


	13. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY

**Chapter 13**

_Payson's POV_

Max. He's been avoiding me and we haven't talked in a while, well not a real conversation anyways. Why is he avoiding me? I talked to Lo and Kaylie about it and I came up with a conclusion, Max is definitely cheating on me. I never thought of him ever doing that too me, he would never hurt me. I guess I was wrong. Damn wrong. Why can't my relationship be simple and easy?

Sasha doesn't even know about us and if he EVER finds out, we both would be dead. I looked at Lauren, she was sleeping so peacefully, knowing that Nicky loves her and everything between her and Nicky is simple and great, just makes me wonder why Max and I aren't like that. She's so lucky to have Nicky, after all she deserves him after all the boys chasing. I then looked over to Kaylie sleeping in her pink silky sleeping bag, she too looks so peaceful. Austin and Kaylie is on a rough path, he left her here waiting because he had to do business. Kaylie agreed to wait for him but why? He left her didn't he? I guess it's because she trusts him and she's happy for him.

Why can't my relationship be that way now? Did the sparks run out? Is our relationship just a flicker of a candlelight? I have to trust him, but how? Kaylie was twisting. Her eyes opened up and she reached out to grab her phone. She looked at the time and then put it down again.

"What time is it, Kay?"

"9:30," she answered.

"Oh. That late?"

"Yeah, we did spend all night talking and some of us were talking in their sleep," Kaylie told me and pointing at Lauren, "So, Sleeping Beauty here isn't awake yet?"

"Nope. But I think she will be soon."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I'm gonna try to call Max," I told her.

"Well good luck, Pay," Kaylie wished me and then we both looked at Lauren. Her eyes opened up and smiled at us, "Guess Miss Beauty is finally awake. Who's your Prince Charming?"

"Believe it or not it's not Nicky."

"Then who is it?" Payson asked.

"Relax it's not Max," Lauren informed me and then looked at Kaylie, "Or Austin. It was actually Logan Lerman."

"Who?" I questioned.

"Logan Lerman. The main actor in Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief?"

Kaylie and I shook our heads. Who was this guy? An Actor? Where's Nicky?

"You guys are so slow! He's an actor it's just a celebrity crush. I still like Nicky."

"OH!" Kaylie and I shouted in unison.

After our morning talk we all got ready to head to the Rock, we rode in Kaylie's Mercedes. We walked into The Rock. As usual the boys would walk towards us, as usual the boys would sweet-talk us. Lauren was trying to kiss Nicky but I warned her not too because Sasha was going to find out if we don't be careful.

"Sasha might be okay with Austin and Kaylie dating but he won't be with us," I pointed out to Lauren.

"Take a chill pill, Pay. I'll be extra careful," Lauren told me and gave Nicky a wink. Of course Nicky would give her one back.

That's Lauren. She's just the same old Lauren. Max was next to me now, what should I say? What should I do? Should I just confront him about it? Yeah. I will do that.

"Max? Can I talk to you?" I said with a firm voice.

"Yeah, sure. What up?"

"Why are you avoiding me? I mean we don't talk like before, long conversations and such."

"I'm not! Why would you ever think that?"

Max is so in denial right now, is he lying to me? Why would he do that? I looked at him at try to think this through but all I can think about is that he's lying and he's trying to deny it.

"I don't know. Um…but…we'll talk later."

I went and practice on floor. I'm working on my routine, it was perfected and Sasha congratulates me on my flawless movement. Time went by and I practiced all the 4 apparatuses and went to hit the showers. I dried off and wore my jeans short and a purple top and putting the whole outfit together with my red classic converse. I took my gym bag and raced out of the door and head to Kaylie's car hoping that Max wouldn't catch me. I climbed into Kaylie's car and luckily Lauren was in already so Kaylie drove as soon as I closed the door. Kaylie, she always gets me.

I feel bad about not waiting for Max and telling him that I we were going to talk. I should text him and say I'm sorry. Should I? I took out my mobile phone and started texting but before I could, I saw a text. From Max.

_Why didn't you wait for me? I thought we were going to talk about this?_

I suck up and start texting Max back.

_I'm sorry I didn't wait but I couldn't talk. I'm sorry. We'll talk later. Promise. _

I hit the send button and put away my phone.

"What's up, Pay?" Kaylie asked me.

"It's about Max. He's pretty upset that we didn't get to talk after practice. What should I do?"

"You know what I have an idea," Lauren suggested.

"What? What?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Lauren then took out her phone and start texting. What was she up too? Anything involves Lauren Tanner is bad.

_Max's POV_

What just happened? I re-read the last text message from Payson Keller.

_I'm sorry I didn't wait but I couldn't talk. I'm sorry. We'll talk later. Promise._

Promise? That what she always says, she always avoids these talk, important talks. I wish Austin were here so I could talk to him about this situation. Payson Keeler is one complicated girl but that's what makes her so special to me. Might as well get back to what I'm doing. Hm...I wonder what type of flower would she like. Maybe Roses. Roses are romantic. What color?

Pink. Maybe pink. Okay, where should I book dinner? Probably I'll go over to Le Privilege and check it out. I grabbed my coat and wallet and headed out. I walked across the zebra cross and kept walking straight down the sidewalk. It took 5 minutes to get there. Before I walked in, an old friend of mine walked by and I said hello and hugged her.

"Are you coming in?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm eating alone since my boyfriend cancelled on me today for work," she explained.

"I'll walk you in."

I walked her in and we chatted a little then she went over to get a single table. We said our goodbye. I walked over to the main desk to reserve a table for Payson and I.

"Hey, may I please reserve one table by the window for this Friday night? Let's say 8?" I questioned.

"Right away sir. What should we put it under?"

"Spencer. Max Spencer," I told him hoping it sounds cool like James Bond.

"It's done Mr. Spencer. Would you like to order beforehand for Friday night?"

"That would be great."

He handed me the menu for Friday night and it cost a lot but I could afford. My parents would understand. Payson is important to me so whatever is important to me it would be to my parents. Right? Right.

"So what will it be?"

"I want Foie Gras for appetizers. 2 please," I told him.

"Would you have blueberry or raspberry sauce with it?" the waiter requested.

"Raspberry. I want grilled Salmon with baked potatoes and Pork Chops with a Caesar salad for my girlfriend."

"Would you want any dessert?" he requested again.

"Yes. That would be great."

I look through the menu just in case I have second thoughts about my order. I then flipped through last few pages and saw the perfect dessert for Payson and I.

"I want crepes with 2 scoop of ice cream. One chocolate and Vanilla."

"Right away."

Tomorrow night would be awesome. I took the receipt and started walking home.

_Lauren's POV_

Payson is upset about this whole Max thing. I need to help her and she probably won't approve it but it's for her own good. I was just being quiet and listening to what Payson and Kaylie was talking about and I had an idea.

"You know what I have an idea," I suggested

"What? What?" Payson asked me.

"You'll see."

I took out my cell phone and start texting our friend, Kelly Parker. She just came to Boulder for a visit.

_Kelly. Emergency! I need you to keep an eye on Max Spencer. Payson's boyfriend. You live near him so you can do some stake out right?_

I waited for a while and I got a text back. I knew she would answer, she texts faster than the speed of light.

_Bring it! _

Perfect.

_Kelly's POV_

I got into my car as soon as I replied back to Lauren and started staking out. I arrived at where Max lives and perfect timing as always, he was just leaving. Where is he heading? I climbed out of the car and start to follow Max. He's turning left? Isn't that where the expensive restaurant was located? I should text Lauren. So I took out my phone and start texting.

_Lo, he's probably heading to the some expensive restaurant near his house, probably to meet Pay. _

I didn't put my phone back and tried to keep up with him. He walks fast…kind of cute. Max is cute. I had a mini crush on him when I saw him at the Denver Showcase. But he's off limits. My phone is vibrating. Lauren.

_Pay's nowhere near Le Privilege. She's at home. Keep up. Thanks x_

Well then there's definitely something was with Max. Was he cheating? Knowing Max, he wouldn't. Okay so Max is heading to Le Privilege. Why? Okay, Chill Kelly. Maybe he's just ordering something or even just dinner with a friend. Someone walked by. He's talking to her? Well, I never knew he knew a girl with blonde hair. He hugged her! CRAP! What should I tell Lauren? How would Lauren tell Payson? Maybe I'm misunderstanding the situation. He's taking her inside and he hugged her? What's the misunderstanding? I'll just wait for a while.

Time flew by as I waited for Max to walk out but it's been 30 minutes. I should text Lauren on the update. I started texting.

_Code Red. _

I can't believe Max. So much for a welcome home Kelly Parker; it's more of a welcome to the dark side. That is exactly why I left Boulder after Worlds and went back to Denver, but I do miss my friends. My phone vibrated.

_I'm on it. Thanks loads xoxo. _

Lauren knows what she's doing so…mission accomplished.

_Lauren's POV_

Kelly just texted me the latest update on Max Spencer.

_Code Red. _

That's not good at all. I must tell Payson and Kaylie. I quickly text Kelly back and thanked her. I owe her a big one. Time to share our stories. I sent a message to both Kaylie and Payson to meet at my house.

_Meet at my house. FAST. _

_Payson's POV_

I read Lauren's text and whatever Lauren was up too has to be good. Texting me at this hour and telling me to go over there? AT THIS HOUR? I should get over there and see what she wants. I got my coat and started walking to her house. While I was walking I thought of Max. A lot. Max, he's great and everything. He's my first boyfriend. I don't want to ruin it by thinking that he cheated on me with another girl.

I arrived at Lauren's house and she opened the door with a scared and nervous expression. I wanted to ask what happened but she shook her head. So I just walk in without a word. I walked straight to the living room of Lauren's house. More of Mansion.

"So Lauren, you better have a good reason for calling us at 9!" I yelled at her.

"Angry Payson. Not good," Lauren told me.

"Why? What do you want?"

"Pay, you might want to sit down. There's some bad news."

I shook my head and gave her the eyes to carry on with her story. Not good?

"It's about Max. I think your 'theory' is right."

"I have loads. The most recent one was…cheating?" I told her. That's when I realized what she was trying to say. Max. Cheating. Me. Oh. My. God.

"Max. Yes. He's cheating on you. Kelly saw it with her own eyes. He was waiting at Le Privilege and then a blonde girl came up and hugged him. They both went to inside. Kelly didn't even saw them come out and she's been waiting for ages," Lauren explained.

"No way, I'll call him now and ask."

I took out my cell phone and dialed Max's number quickly. I put the phone against my ear.

"_Hello? Pay?"_

"Hey. I was just wondering what are you doing tonight?"

"_Oh I went to dinner. I was thinking we should talk now."_

"Where and with who? We are talking," I said casually.

"_I went with a friend. Her name is Hilary. She's an old friend of mine," he explained._

"Oh. Friend? I know what you did tonight. I can't believe you."

"_What do you mean? I can't have dinner with my friend now?" _

"No. First you avoid me now you're cheating on me? Is this what you were doing all week?"

I was feeling my anger raising.

"_She's nothing."_

"Nothing? We're nothing. It's over."

"_Pay…" he began._

I hung up before he could say anything else. After I hung up and smiled at my friends and just stood up and walked out of the door. Lo and Kay was trying to talk to me but I just smile and walk home.

_Max POV_

Did we just break up? I have to explain to her. I've got to. Tomorrow, at The Rock, while training I'll tell her. When she understands, we can get back together and I'll bring her to the restaurant. I felt so bad for avoiding her, leading her to think that I was cheating but I thought I was going to blow the secret out. Now I blew it.

I went to sleep and I had a dream about Payson. She doesn't end up forgiving me. I woke up with a shock and I looked at my clock. It was nearly 6. I hurried and got changed and rushed to The Rock. I entered and the guys were waving at me. Unfortunately, the girls didn't. I guess Payson told them. It makes me the bad guy. I don't blame her. It was just a misunderstanding. I headed to the guys and gave them a bright smile.

"So what up with you Payson?" Brad asked me.

"Call the girls," I commanded him.

Brad screamed over to girls, "Pay, Kay and Lo. Over here."

We looked over. I hoped that Payson would just come over and hear what I have to say. She didn't. Only Lauren and Kaylie did.

"Payson?" I questioned.

"Not interested. I can't believe you Max."

"I didn't cheat on her. Hilary, remember? Yeah she's my old friend. She was in town, I didn't even know. I ran into her at the restaurant and then decided to escort her in since her boyfriend cancelled on her. I felt bad. I went to reserve a table for tonight. Our anniversary. In case you all forgot," I tried to explain to them.

"Really? You remembered our anniversary?"

I turned around and saw Payson standing behind me. Smiling. Her beautiful smile. Does it mean that she forgive me.

"Yeah."

"That's so sweet. Tonight?" she asked me.

"I reserved a table at Le Privilege," I told her with a slight chuckle.

She leaned in and kissed me. Yes. It means she forgave me and we're back together.

"Thank you, Max," she thanks me.

"I love you, Payson," I blurted.

"WHAT?"

_Payson POV_

"Thank you, Max," I thank him.

"I love you, Payson."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

He just said the 'L' word. What does that mean? Oh. No. We just had a fight and broke up for 12 hours and now the 'L' word? This is crazy.

"What did I just say?" Max asked me.

"You said the 'L' word. The 'L' word!" I screamed.

"We're late!" Max pointed out to me.

"Max did you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. Did you just think I wanted to get your attention?"

"Well I'm all ears."

"You don't feel the same?"

"I do. I do."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I love you, too, Max," I finally said it my first 'L' word.

I do love Max. Later that night he took me to dinner for our anniversary and we had a great time. I love Max Spencer. He loves me too. Someone loves Payson Keeler.


	14. YOU'RE NOT AUSTIN TUCKER

**Chapter 14**

_Brad's POV_

It has been half a month since Bad-Boy-Austin Tucker left Kaylie for business. He left her here while Mr. Kobalt was having fun with the ladies. So it's my turn! They haven't broken up but I think it's time for me to sweep in and make my move. I entered The Rock and saw her. Kaylie. Kaylie Cruz.

The perfect girl for me. Austin doesn't deserve her; she needs a guy that would look out for her when she's in trouble or a guy that would be there for her 24/7. A guy who's good and honest to her. I'm that guy and I'm gonna make her see that. It will be hard; Austin Tucker will be in the way. That's not going to stop me. I want to let Kaylie see that I'm _that_ guy. The guy she could trust, love and be proud of. I walked towards her and about to get ready to ask her out.

"Kaylie?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"Yeah? Oh hey Brad!"

"Want to go out? As friends?" I asked still with a trembling voice.

"Um…as friends? Sure. Any suggestion?"

"How about dinner? Then go to an amusement park?"

"Amusement?" she questioned me with a confused voice, "What? We're not 10?"

"Yeah. We wish. No. I heard there's a great Ferris Wheel ride. It's legendary."

"Legendary? This is a new Brad, where's the old one?" she asked me.

I didn't know what happen. I felt so much confidence and just asked Kaylie out. I felt so great when I did.

"I don't know. I just think you need a friend right now?"

"I do have friends. Lauren, Payson, Nicky, you…" she began.

"Exactly, I'll be there for you."

"Alright. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7."

YES! I did it. She said yes but as we're going out as friends. For now. It's on Tucker. First Carter, Nicky, Chris and now me. Tucker won but not for long. I won't fail like the others. After training I went home and got ready. I put on my best suit, Valentino. Austin always wears that brand and Kaylie loved it. It would be perfect; tonight I'll definitely hit a home run. I then put on my Valentino black leather shoes. I took Nicky's car key and got into the white Audi and rushed over to Kaylie's house. This is it. Bring it.

_Kaylie's POV_

"I'm going out tonight, Lo."

"Really? With Pay?"

"No. With Brad," I told her hoping for the best.

"BRAD? ARE YOU SERIOUS? AUSTIN? BRAD? OH!"

"I know. But it's only as friends," I explained, "Going to dinner and then going to the amusement park."

"Dinner? Friends? Are you kidding me?"

"Why?"

"Dinner is never a friendly dinner with 2 friendly people from the opposite sex. It's called a "Dinner Date" for one reason and it's not just for an alliteration," Lauren said, trying to convinced me.

"Yeah but this is different."

"How different?"

"Never mind. You should leave; he should be here in an hour. I need to change. Bye."

"Okay. Stay away from those perfect shaped lips, bye."

Lo left and I have my room to myself. 'Dinner Date' was not always meant for couples is it? Just cause it has the word 'date' doesn't mean it always has to be for couples. I mean Pay, Lo and I always go out for dinner doesn't mean we're dating. Lauren doesn't get it. Brad Collins is just a friend. A good one.

I took out my Valentino turquoise dress with a bit of white sequins. I curled my hair and pulled it up as a half ponytail. Took out my white wedges and I knew it was perfect for tonight. I thought I didn't need a bag tonight. I'll just hold my cell phone and then leave it in the car. Or I could just leave it at home. I don't want Lauren to call me then ruin the moment. FRIENDLY MOMENT.

_Ding-dong_

I head down stairs and opened my large door. Then there was Brad. Brad Collins. In his suit. Valentino suit. VALENTINO. Austin. I felt a stab in my heart, Austin was away, we weren't broken up and here I am, going on a "date" with someone who's not Austin. I stared at him for a minute.

"Hey…" greeting him with a high pitch voice.

"Hey there squeaky," he answered with a smirk.

"Sorry, I was surprised."

"About what?"

"You're wearing Valentino."

"Yeah, I know. It looks good on me. So?"

"Austin…Austin Tucker always wears Valentino with me. So it kind of reminded me of him," I explained.

"Oh sorry, I can go back and change."

"No. It's fine. It looks good on you," I smiled, "Usually both Austin and I wear Valentino to events so its like our thing."

"I get it. You miss him. I get it. Wanna head to the restaurant?" he suggested.

I nodded my head. He held out his hand. I'm not sure if I should accept it. Should I? I looked at him and his eyes were glistening with hope. So I went for it. He led me to Nicky's car and opened the door. I stepped in and he closed the door after. I waited till he got into the car and he drove off. We're in the middle of an awkward silence. I didn't know how to break it. This is a lot more different than I thought it out to be. Was Lauren right? No. I can't let her win and I won't let her say 'I told you so', it won't happen. It _will not_ happen.

"So…where are we eating?" I asked him with a nervous voice.

"I'm going to surprise you."

I smiled and looked out of the window. I didn't know what else to say but to smile at him again. I look at the clock and it said 7:15. We'll be arriving soon, right? I hope so, cause this awkwardness is killing me, tearing me to pieces. Probably doing the same to Brad.

_Brad POV_

This is killing me! The awkwardness is tearing me apart. I thought we would have loads of things to talk about. Austin Tucker? Gymnastics? The next thing I knew Kaylie broke it. Thank God.

"So…where are we eating?"

"I'm going to surprise you," I gave her a wink.

Of course I'm going to surprise her. I'm going to take her somewhere better than Austin Tucker. Plus, I'm taking her to the amusement park. He can't beat that. At all. I was heading towards a large building with beautiful lights hanging on the trees that were planted outside the restaurant. I stepped out and head to the opposite door. I opened it for her and she was wearing a shocked face.

"Black Cat?" she blurted.

"Yeah. Why? You don't like it?"

"No it's not that. It's just that Austin and I had our first date here," she explained. God Damn it Tucker. Where have you not taken her? MOUNT RUSHMORE?

"Oh I didn't know. We can always move to Salt."

"Why?"

"I insist."

"Oh, it's fine, we can eat here. But, it's really expensive, Brad."

"It's alright, Nicky got it covered."

"Nicky?"

"Yeah. What about him? What happened between you two that you are questioning why he's paying for our dinner?" I asked, confused.

"What happened between Nicky and I? What happened was he came back and hit on me. Anyways, it's none of your business," she told me in a firm voice.

"I know it's not any of my business but I want to give you the best night."

"Austin gave me that," Kaylie told me. It made me die inside a little.

"Excuse me?" I was shock. Did she?

"What? It's none of your business anyways. Let's go in, I'm starving."

Her and Austin, together that way? Did they? She didn't answer me the way I wanted her to. She was starving so I led her inside. We got the table I reserved and she ordered. She ordered a chicken salad dressed with balsamic vinegar for appetizer, a lobster risotto for main course and for dessert, she ordered a double Éclair with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. I, on the other hand, ordered Minestrone Soup for my appetizer, a steak for main course and Chocolate Soufflé for dessert. During our friendly dinner we talked and laughed a lot.

"So you were 14 and when you asked a girl out?"

"Yeah. Really. I asked her out and she totally rejected me because someone stole her heart before I asked her. Guess who?" I told her.

"Who?"

"My baby brother. He was just 5 years old and he scored before I did."

Kaylie started laughing and told me that she felt sorry for him and one day I'll find someone who will make me feel like that, someone who will _steal_ my heart. Someone like the girl I asked out but rejected me because she's in love with my baby brother. I found her already. She's right opposite me.

When I paid for dinner I drove her to the amusement park like I promised.

_Kaylie POV_

Dinner was amazing. See? Friends from the opposite sex can have a friendly dinner. Now, we're heading to the amusement park. When we arrived the park was lit up with beautiful neon lights. There were lots of laughters from young kids, kids eating cotton candy and salty popcorn. The sound of screams from the ride up front, the thriller ride, a roller coaster. I turned to Brad and gave him a smile. He made the gesture saying 'after you' and so I did.

He led me to the Ferris Wheel and whoa, it was so tall. I don't have a height-phobia but that wheel is huge! But it's Brad Collins. I mean its Brad, my friend. Nothing more. What was I thinking? We're just friends.

"Want to go on it?"

"Sure," I answered.

Brad went and bought some salty popcorn and cotton candy. I couldn't wait till I get to the highest point of the wheel. We could see everything. I probably can see The Rock. I hope. Brad came back and took my hand and we both walked to the Ferris Wheel. While we were going up and we could see so many people at the park.

"So having fun?"

"I actually am," I smiled at him. His smile. So gorgeous. Handsome. Not the point Kaylie Cruz. Snap out of it.

"Well I am too."

What's happening to me? What's that feeling? Butterflies? Are you kidding me? Brad Collins and Kaylie Cruz? Kaylie Cruz and Brad Collins? How about Austin Tucker? Was this a date? Suddenly, Brad leaned in. Oh my god. I can't kiss him. I'm with Austin. But I don't think my body feels the same way. As my body leaned in closer. Closer. Next thing I did was horrible.

"STOP!"

"Kaylie? Why? I thought you liked me? Am I reading the signs wrongly?" he asked me.

"No. You didn't read it wrong. But I'm with Austin and I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

We didn't say anything else and at the end of the ride he took me home. He walked me to the door and I kissed him on the cheek. We said our good nights and I went up to my room. Then, my ring-tone burst out.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey, gorgeous. What up? Sorry I haven't called for a while but I've been so busy lately I haven't got a chance," a voice spoke. _

"Austin? Hey. How's everything?"

"_Didn't you hear me? I've been busy that's why I haven't called." _

"Oh. Yeah I heard you. Anything else beside Mr. Kobalt?" I questioned him.

"_No. Nothing. I might have party a little but I didn't pay attention to any girls at the party. No one beats you. Promise. Scout's Honor."_

I laughed, "Alright. I trust you; you don't have to say that every time I'm not around a party you attend, I love you remember? So I trust you," I smiled to myself.

"_I know. I love you, too. I trust you, too." _

I felt guilt right there, "Yeah. Sure. Of course!"

"_I know you won't pull something that shallow."_

"Yeah. Sure. Of course," I felt even guiltier.

"_So I'll see you soon. When I come back, I'm going to take you to dinner, yes?" _he suggested.

"Yeah…Sure…Of course…"

"Bye. Love you."

"You said that already. But yeah, bye."

I sat there on my bed and I felt so guilty. It like it's eating my inside out. I can't believe I didn't tell him about that. My phone suddenly vibrate, I took a look at the text. It was from Brad.

_I'm sorry I did what I did. _

I texted back: It alright. I had fun today, thanks. I haven't had much fun after Austin left.

_Maybe we should do that again sometime. Dinner then park? _

I texted him back: Yeah, that's a great idea.

_It's a date._

I looked at the last text and smiled. Yup, it's a date.


	15. IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING

**Chapter 15**

_Kaylie's POV_

It's been 3 weeks since Austin left to Asia to promote Kobalt sunglasses. I got a phone call a few days ago from him, he was telling me how everything was going. His tour was great and he's doing fine but missing her, of course. It's been weeks since my friends and I went out or threw a party. So it's time to Party! I gathered some money and picked up my phone. I dialed Payson's number and told her about what I am planning for tonight.

"_Hey," _Payson answered.

"Hey. Get ready for tonight, Pay!"

"_What's happening? Please don't tell me we're watching a Gilmore Girls marathon again! I'm sick of that," _Payson pleaded.

"What? No. That's Lauren style. Gilmore Girls sucks. That's not my point; tonight I'm throwing a party. Pay, it will be awesome."

"_Are you sure? What's really up?"_

"Nothing. Why do you think that?" I couldn't understand why everyone thinks that something is up when I want to do something fun.

"_Did something happen with Brad? We tried to ask you but there was always distraction at the Rock."_

"It went great. Too great. I'll tell you everything later. Invite everyone, tell Lo too."

"_Okay, promise you will tell us the whole story. You owe us one."_

"Alright, I promise."

We hung up and I thought to myself. I've been saying 'I promise' a lot lately and I wonder if I can live up to my promises. I hope so. After the phone call with Austin I felt so guilty. I don't deserve him. We broke rules to be together and now I'm breaking more rules as a girlfriend. This is so twisted but this problem has to wait as I have a party to plan.

Theme? Formal but wild? Food? Let the caterers figure that out. What I'm going to wear? Maybe this. I hold up a beautiful Versace dress. I guess this could work. Tonight will be awesome. The party starts at around 8. I got 30 minutes to change and put make-up on.

I took out my Versace black silk dress; to pair it with the new black pumps I bought, which cost me a lot. I wonder what was Brad Collins going to wear? Valentino? I giggled to myself. I took a long shower and it took 20 minutes but the next thing was make-up. Silver eyes-shadow and pink lip-gloss. I think the guests should be arriving soon. I took my phone out and start texting.

Lo, are you here yet?

_Yeah. Pay and I will be at your door in 2 minutes. Who did you invite?_

A lot. I made friends at Austin's party. Well every party I've been to.

_Really? Well come downstairs we're here and we brought drinks._

Awesome. I'll see you downstairs.

I rushed downstairs and opened the doors. Lauren was, of course, wearing her most revealing dress but this time she was wearing a Dolce Gabbana silver strapless dress with silver stilettos. Payson was wearing a less revealing dress. She was wearing a one sided shoulder red dress with a nice bow at the back tying it all up with her white wedges. They look beautiful. Payson and Lauren had perfect timing, as always. Lauren, thank god, brought all the alcohol and beer. Payson was having a nervous feeling.

"Where's your dad?" she asked.

"He's out of town that's why we're having this party."

"No trouble? Sasha?" she was concerned. Always was.

"Nope. Pretty sure."

Payson, Lauren and I set up the party like I wanted and guests were arriving. Everyone seems like they are having a good time. The guys didn't come yet; of course they are irresponsible and believes that it's "cool" to come fashionably late. They'll be here at some point. Nothing to worry about.

"Where are the guys? I miss Nicky," Lauren was complaining, "I haven't seen him since he got grounded."

"What happened with Nicky?" I asked.

"He made his car disappear by lending it to a friend and his friend forgot to lock the car so someone took it. So now his dad grounded him for loosing his white Audi."

"That sucks," I told her and tried to comfort her.

"That's stupid," Payson told her. Oh no.

"Excuse me? I beg your pardon?" Lauren couldn't believe it. Her best friend just called her boyfriend stupid.

"I can't believe that he would lend his car to his friend."

"It's not Nicky's fault. His friends wasn't used to his car."

"What type of excuse is that?"

"Never mind Pay, let's enjoy this party," Lauren finally gave up.

We finally dropped the topic and the boys finally arrived. We greeted them and I accidently caught my eyes into Brad eyes. I have to talk to him don't I?

"Hey Brad. I need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure. Let's go."

I took Brad to the kitchen and got ready to talk. I didn't know how to put it in a way that Brad would understand.

"Brad. I don't know how to put this but I think I have some feelings for you," I confessed.

"Really? I do too," he agreed with me.

"But we can't be together," I broke it to him.

"You just said…" he began.

"I know what I just said," I interrupted, "Sorry I interrupted you but I love Austin. I don't know what this new feeling is but I can't do this."

"Kaylie…"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted again. I gave him a smile and walked away.

_Brad's POV_

Kaylie. She just confessed to me. She does like me. IN YOUR FACE AUSTIN TUCKER. Kaylie finally see me as the real deal. I knew I would win her and Austin would fail. Just a little more and Kaylie will be _mine_. Just a little more and Kaylie will be in my arms. Just a little more. Nothing better but to see Austin Tucker, gymnastics' bad boy, heartbroken. Hopefully, the paparazzi would record this twisted story. I headed towards the guys; I'm not going to tell them about the confession or the date. They would side with Austin. They always will.

"Sup?" I casually asked them.

"Having fun," they said in unison.

"Oh, how are things going? Miss me?" I smiled at them.

"Girls. Still being hot as usual, you know what I mean?" Nicky told me.

"Tell me about," Max answered.

I didn't answer them I just watched Kaylie dance with her friends. She's beautiful, the way the lights caught her skin tone made her irresistible to look away. She's gorgeous, that dress is hot. Kaylie is just my everything, what if she doesn't feel the same way? I'm going to confess my feelings too. I'm gonna tell her everything and hopefully she feels the same way. I couldn't wait anymore so I went straight up to her and grabbed her arms before she could walk away with her friends.

"Kaylie."

_Kaylie's POV_

I finished dancing to the song 'Starstruck' with my friends and was about to head of to get a drink when someone suddenly grabbed me by my arm.

"Kaylie."

"Brad."

"I need to talk to you now. It's important."

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen." We headed to the kitchen and Brad was getting ready to say what he needed to say.

"Alright, here we are," he pointed out. Thanks Mr. Obvious.

"Alright. Say what you need to say," I encouraged him.

"Kaylie. I love you," he confessed.

"EXCUSE ME? Brad. Austin loves me."

"I love you too. I know you think I'm crazy for confessing but…" he began to explained.

I, once again interrupted his explanation, "Yes. It is."

"I do. If you just let me explain. When I first saw you I knew you were going to be my girlfriend one day. Then I heard you were with Austin Tucker. It broke my heart. I then spent days and night thinking of you. It's all I think about. I just hope you feel the same way," he explained in so many details.

I just stood there and stared. For a while…

"Please saying something," he pleaded.

"What did you want me to say? I love you too?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well I do like you Brad but Austin."

"Austin is old news."

"I do like you but I don't know," I was confused and worried.

"Don't you think I'm great?" he asked me. This was hard for both of us but this has to end. I have to say no. I have a boyfriend, a great boyfriend.

"Yes you are. I mean you're handsome, cute. Very kissable," I described him, trying to be honest.

Suddenly, he leaned in and kisses me. His lips were soft and gentle. Austin was the same but his was different, good different. He broke apart first and I couldn't help myself and I rushed in and kiss him. A while later we broke apart. I had to go and forget about this.

"I got to go. This never happened," I told him with a firm voice.

"Kaylie. We need to talk."

"We will," I promised him.

_Brad POV_

"Yes you are. I mean you're handsome, cute. Very kissable," she described me.

I loved the way she described me. 'Kissable' great word. I had to kiss her now. It's time. I swooped in and kissed her. Her lips were beautifully soft. I broke the kiss apart, afraid of her reaction. Her reaction wasn't as expected. She kissed me again. I didn't think she would since Austin Tucker was her master. For now. As we kissed I saw fireworks. We broke apart and she said something that hurts.

"I got to go. This never happened," she commanded me.

"Kaylie. We need to talk," I reminded her.

"We will," she promised.

That is how she turned from Austin Tucker's property to mine. Score.

_Austin POV_

It was 8:30pm when my plane landed. I took my luggage and dropped it in the trunk. I should go out somewhere to celebrate. I took out my phone and text Max.

Dude, I'm back. Hang?

_Dude! Your back? Come over to Kaylie's._

You guys are hanging there? What's going on?

_Partying! What up! _

Alright. I'll see you there.

I hit the sent button and put my phone back in my pocket. Kaylie is throwing a party? Since when? Well my girl is getting bad, probably my fault. I'm a bad influence on her. That's great.

"Driver. Go to Kaylie's," I commanded.

It took an hour and forty-five minutes to get to Kaylie's. Everyone was having a great time. Still early to break up a party at this age. _My_ Kaylie is throwing the best party I've seen yet. This is great. Life seems great now. I spotted my friends; I walked over to them giving them a big smile.

"Hey. Great to see you, man," Nicky greeted me.

"It's good to be back."

"So how's Mr. Kobalt?"

"Busy and over. Where's Kaylie?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen. Probably checking on dips. The dips is running out," Lauren pointed out.

"Alright. Thanks Lauren. You go have fun with Nicky, heard he got grounded," smiling innocently at Nicky, "Okay, I'm gonna surprise Kaylie from the back."

I waved at them and walked out the door and I sneaked around the house trying to get to the back door. I finally got there I was about to get in and surprise her when I noticed Brad was also there. What was he doing talking to Kaylie alone? _My _Kaylie. I didn't feel good eavesdropping on them but I had to see what they were keeping from me.

"Kaylie. I love you," he confessed.

"EXCUSE ME? Brad. Austin loves me."

"I love you too. I know you think I'm crazy for confessing but…" he began.

"Yes. It is," Kaylie agreed.

"I do. If you just let me explain. When I first saw you I knew you were going to be my girlfriend one day. Then I heard you were with Austin Tucker. It broke my heart. I then spent days and night thinking of you. It's all I think about. I just hope you feel the same way."

The way he explained it made me feel guilty for taking her away. But sadly for him, I won her fair and square. Kaylie thought so too since she just stood there and said nothing. Nothing.

"Please say something," he pleaded.

"What did you want me to say? I love you too?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well I do like you Brad but Austin."

"Austin is old news."

"I do like you but I don't know," she looked confused.

"Don't you think I'm great?" he asked Kaylie. This was hard for me to watch. She was my girlfriend and he's forcing him on her.

"Yes you are. I mean you're handsome, cute. Very kissable."

Pardon? What did she just say? Am I hearing what I think I just heard? Is this real? No. The next thing I knew was he leaned in and kissed her. What? Is she kissing him back? Is he kidding me? He broke the kiss apart and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Something just happened, maybe I'm going crazy and jealous but I saw Kaylie leaning in and kiss him. What the fuck just happened there? I'm sure I'm not going crazy. But Kaylie kissing him back? This time she broke the kiss.

I couldn't believe what I saw and this will stay to myself for now. I have to go and tell the others something important before Kaylie finishes this conversation. So I rushed back to my teammates and hoping they will keep my secret.

"Guys, I need you to do something for me," I asked politely.

"What secret?" Lauren questioned.

"Promise me first. Swear it."

"Alright. Just tell us Austin," Lauren was rushing me.

"Don't tell Kaylie I'm back."

"Why not? She would be pissed if you didn't," Payson explained to me.

"I know. But I have a good reason," I convinced.

"What is the reason now?" Max questioned.

"I have something big for our 2 months anniversary," I lied, while smiling nervously.

"OH!" everyone yelled out spontaneously.

"Thank you guys." I smiled and then walked out of Kaylie's door. I can't face her now. My heart was broken. My girlfriend, _mine_, kissed Brad. I leave her for a month and Brad fucking gets in the middle of my relationship? Oh, that guy is dead to me right now. Thinking about it, I left the Asian tour so I could come back to _my_ Kaylie because I missed her so much. I fucking love her. I came back to surprise her and the first thing I got from her was a surprise: she _kissed_ another guy. One that wasn't me.

I stomped towards my car, turned on the engine and drove off into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! FOR NOW :)<strong>

**WE'RE IN THE MIDST OF WRITING THE SEQUEL RIGHT NOW! **

**CHAPTER ONE OF THE SEQUEL MAY BE POSTED TOMORROW!**

**THE SEQUEL TO SOME THINGS AREN'T MEANT TO BE OR ARE UNFINISHED IS: _SECOND CHANCES_**

**PLEASE CONTINUE SUPPORTING US AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! THANK YOU xx**


End file.
